Divine Intervention
by slushfox
Summary: Two people, one drunken night...consequences none of them could ever have imagined. COmplete!
1. Prolouge

'By the power vested in me by the state of Las Vegas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The morning after**

'Ouch my head' I said as I twisted my way free from the sheets around me. 'Geez, how much did I drink last night?'

I carefully stepped out of bed but when I was hit with a wave of dizziness and fell back into it again. When I landed I hit something and when I turned around I noticed that I wasn't alone in the bed.

I reached out to poke the sleeping person next to me when I noticed something on my finger.

'What the…' I started very confused.

'Hey, keep it down, me head feels like its going to explode' the figure said while stirring a bit.

'Dude!' I said still staring at my finger and the smooth silver ring on it.

'Dude yourself' he said as he tried to sit up.

I looked up at him and scanned his face for any sign of recognition but nothing came to me. He looked at me the same way and after a while a huge grin spread on his face.

'Last night was fun'

'Ehm, yeah, can't remember much though'

'Me neither, but I'll take that as a good sign'

'Let me see your hand' I snapped and reached for it.

'Wha…why?'

'Just show it' I said impatiently.

'Fine' he agreed and waved his hand in front of my face, but suddenly stopped when he noticed a similar thing on his finger.

'Dude!'

'Ehm, you think?' I said sarcastically. 'I've got one too'

'Oh crap!'

'Yep, oh crap!'

-----

-----

A/N: Intro to a new story I've been working on for a while. The second chapter should be up on Friday. Let me know what you think of it. // Sofie


	2. Can you remember?

I'm sorry for not updating more often. I've just been taking on a bit too much and I'm now totally overwhelmed with work.

Thank you to everyone who helped me decide who this fic should be about. I had a person in mind when starting it, but I can't have three stories about one person.

Or can I?? I'm so confused.

**----Chapter two: can you remember?****----**

'_I can't believe we actually got in for free' __I squealed as me and my friend Jennie stepped into the already crowded club. _

'_I know, how lucky aren't we today' _

'_Hey, look, there are a lot of cute boys here tonight' I continued as we made our way towards the bar. _

'_Yay' Jennie smiled. 'I'm gonna get me some action tonight'_

_I __stopped and looked at my friend before shrugging my shoulders. 'Whatever, its what we came her for isn't it?'_

'_Yup, now get me drunk bestest friend!'_

'_Don't mind if I do'_

_After our first drink we walked over to the dance floor, which by now was so cramped you could hardly fit on it. Me and Jennie were dancing in one of the corners trying to avoid being pushed around to much. _

_Suddenly I felt someone push me in my lower back, trying to get me of the floor and I quickly turned around and came face to face with a tall blonde girl. _

'_What the hell are you going?' I yelled over the music. _

'_Move it bitch, this is my floor and you're in my way'_

'_Excuse me?' I asked now getting slightly irritated. _

'_Move' she simply said and with one quick move she pushed me in the chest hard enough to cause me to stumble backwards. Just as I was about to steady myself I felt something behind me and seconds later I found myself sitting on someone's lap. _

'_Nice of you to drop by' I heard a voice say and I slowly turned around._

'_I'm so sorry' I started trying to get up. 'Some girl just pushed me of the floor, and...Oh, I hope I didn't hurt you'_

'_Don't worry' he laughed. 'I was getting lonely anyway, and having people literally fall on you then is highly appreciated. Especially if they're as pretty as you'_

'_Oh, wow, thanks' I mumbled blushing slightly. 'Crap, I'm still sitting on you'_

'_Don't worry about it' he said with another laugh. 'This is quite nice'_

'_I suppose it is' I replied smiling back. I looked into his blue eyes and could see a small flirtatious sparkle in them. _

'_Want a drink?' _

'_Yes, I'd love one'_

_---_

'_So, you're English right? I mean, I can tell that you're English but are you from England?' he asked after returning with our drinks. _

'_Yep, born and raised in London. You too?'_

'_Pretty much. What are you doing here?'_

'_Just vacationing a bit, same as you I suppose'_

'_True, very true' he said before turning towards the table. 'Now, let's do some shots shall we?'_

'_Oh, I love shots. What flavour?'_

'_Raspberry and liquorice' _

'_Cool, the two best ones.' I smiled at him. 'Know what a raspberry-kiss is?'_

'_No idea, but please enlighten me'_

'_You drink one raspberry-shot and I'll do a liquorice one, and then we kiss, to kind of mix up the flavours' I explained very aware of the fact that I was flirting my head of. _

'_I like it' he chuckled. '1, 2 and 3'_

_After downing the shot I noticed his face coming closer and I followed his lead. Our lips met and sent a small tingle through my body. This guy really knew how to kiss. _

'_Wow' he said as we broke apart. 'That was tasty'_

'_I know, best kind of kiss'_

'_Want to do it again?' he said reaching for two more glasses. _

'_Only if I can be raspberry this time'_

'_Absolutely. I just want to kiss you again' _

'_You're not very shy are you?' I asked before taking the glass._

'_Don't you want to kiss me too?' he answered with a confused look on his face. _

_I pretended to think about it before smiling at him again, 'Of course I do'_

'_Splendid. Ready?'_

'_Shoot'_

_---_

'_No! You can't ride that one, it'll break' I yelled as I tried to balance on the ledge underneath me. _

'_Why not?' he asked with a pout. _

'_Cause you're to heavy big boy' I said and walked up to him. 'You take the big one and I'll ride the little girly one'_

'_But I wanted the pony…'_

'_I know, but it won't work' I stated pointing at him. 'Trust me'_

'_I trust you' he chuckled and started to stumble towards the motor-cycle shaped thing he wanted to ride. 'Oops'_

_I turned my head towards where he was standing a few seconds before and started to laugh when I saw him lying on the ground. _

'_What are you doing?' I managed to get out between laughs and stumbled over to him. _

'_I fell and it's not funny' he said turning over. 'Now help me up'_

_I reached out my hand but doing so proved to much for my dizzy head and I ended up falling on top of him. _

'_I know you like to fall for me, but all I wanted was to get up' he mumbled from under me. _

'_Sorry' I giggled. 'But this was rather nice, I think'_

'_Yeah, I suppose so' he said faking boredom. _

'_Eww, you smell like vodka' _

'_So do you missy' he chuckled as he pulled me closer. 'We're such losers right now'_

'_I know' I replied trying to suppress another fit of giggles. 'Oh, what's that?'_

'_What's what?' _

'_That house over there, with all the pretty lights' _

'_It's a church I think' he said leaning on his shoulders. _

'_Wow, you are so smart'_

'_I know, I scare myself sometimes. Let's go check it out'_

'_Ok'_

_---_

'I think that crap is mildly understated' I sighed. 'Did we seriously do it?'

'Honestly, I'm afraid that we did, but I can't really remember' he said while hiding under his pillow.

'This is so not good…wait!'

'Wait what? Do you remember anything else?' he said sticking his head up again.

'No, but I had a camera with me last night. Maybe I used it'

'That's a good idea, where is it?'

'No idea, but I think it should be where my phone is, have you seen it?'

'Ehm, no, but I saw mine before. I'll call yours and you can look for it' he said and grabbed his phone.

When my phone started to ring I rummaged around for a while before finding it underneath the pillows.

'Wait' I started as something hit me. 'How did you know my number?'

'I have no idea, I just knew where to find it' he said looking down at his phone. 'That must mean that you're Isobel'

'Yep, that's me' I answered looking at my own phone. 'And you must be Harry'

'Yup' he nodded. 'At least we've covered that bit now. Did you find the camera?'

'Yeah' I said and sat down next to him.

He leaned closer to get a better look and I shrugged a bit as his arm brushed against mine. I could understand why I'd flirted so much with him the night before, he was really good looking, but I'd have thought that the events this morning would have changed that. Despite everything, I still found myself slightly attracted to him.

I found the on-button and we watched in silence as the camera came to life.

'Where is that?' He asked after a couple of pictures of me and Jennie inside the club.

'I don't really know…Is it a playground? It looks like swings behind me'

'Oh right, I remember that' he stated. 'That's were this huge bruise comes from' he continued pointing to his arm. 'You know, I fell over on my way to the swing-thingy'

'Yeah, maybe. Did I fall on top of you as well?' I asked as I looked at the next picture which was only a blur.

'You might have. Yeah look, there we are, you on top of me'

'We were quite drunk last night'

'Yep, to put it mildly' he said with a small smile. 'Now, keep going, I want to know what happened next'

We browsed through the images one by one and after a couple of minutes we had a pretty clear picture of what happened at the club and at the playground. We continued to look and suddenly a new image appeared. It was one of a white house, surrounded by bright lights and with a huge neon-sign hanging over it.

'The first church of Vegas' he read quietly. 'Here we go, I suppose'

'Yep' I said with a sigh. 'Here we go'

---

'_Come on Harry. Let's go and look at the pictures'_

'_Coming darling' he answered and slipped his arms around me from behind. _

'_I like it when you call me darling' I said and grabbed his hands smiling. _

'_Me too. I know we've only know each other for yeah, a short time' he slurred. 'But I really like you'_

'_I like you too' I mumbled back leaning my head on his shoulder to make it stop spinning so much. _

'_Want to get married?' he suddenly said. _

'_Sure, why not?' I answered taking him by the hand. _

_---_

'_Excuse me Mam, we want to get married please' Harry said as he leaned on the counter. _

'_Just fill this out and hand it back to me' she answered without even looking at us. _

'_Ok' he nodded and skipped over to where I was standing. _

'_This is fun' I chuckled as I grabbed the pen. _

'_I know, but wait…I haven't even proposed to you' _

'_You kind of have' I replied looking at him. _

'_I know but we need rings' he said and scratched his head. 'Can we buy rings here?' _

'_Sure, right over there' the lady mumbled and pointed towards a small glass-display. _

'_I want those two please' _

'_Are you sure Harry? They look really expensive'_

'_Nothings too much for you. We'll take them'_

'_Thanks darling, I love it' I said and looked at my ring. _

'_Good, now lets do this'_

'_Lead the way'_

_---_

'_Do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?' the guy in front of us said slowly. _

'_I do very much' Harry said in a voice that made me giggle. _

'_And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?'_

'_I totally do' _

'_By the power vested in me by the state of Las Vegas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride'_

'_Yay, hurray' I cheered and jumped into Harry's arms. _

'_Hello wife' he said holding me closer._

'_Hello husband' I said and planted a kiss on his lips. _

'_Want to go back to my room now?' he asked putting me down. _

'_Yes, quickly please. And thank you Mr. Minister or whatever you are'_

'_You're welcome' they guy said before walking out of the room._

'_Hurry up Isobel, I want to have honey-moon sex right now' I heard Harry say as we got back to the room. _

'_I'm trying but I can't get my dress off' _

'_I'll help you' Harry said walking over. 'There you go'_

'_Thanks babe' I replied and pushed him on the bed. _

'_No, thank you' he said with a cheeky smile. _

_---_

'I can't believe that we actually did that' I said and covered my face with my hands.

'This is so bad'

'What the hell are we going to do now?'

'I have no idea, I can't have a scandal like this'

'What do you mean?' I asked confused.

'With the band and stuff. Oh, the management is going to kill me when they find out about this one'

'You're in a band? I didn't know that. I suppose this just got a whole lot worse'

'Yeah, you can say that' Harry sighed.

'This cant be unfixable, we'll just have it annulled or something'

'Right, this is not that bad' he said sounding as he was trying to reassure himself. 'We can fix this at home'

Just then his telephone started to vibrate and without looking at it he answered.

'Hello?' he listened to the other person and I could see all colour being drained from his face. He looked at me with a look that could only mean one thing, 'we're screwed'.


	3. What we did last night?

'_Hello?' he listened to the other person and I could see all colour being drained from his face. He looked at me with a look that could only mean one thing, 'we're screwed'._

----

'What the hell happened last night Harry?' I heard my managers' voice shout at me through the phone.

'Ehm, what are you talking about?'

'Stop bullshitting me' he sighed angrily. 'Have you seen the headlines this morning?'

'No, what about them?' I asked getting more and more nervous by the second.

'Don't move a muscle, I'll be right over. Are you in your room?'

'Yeah'

I hanged up and turned back to Isobel. I took a breath trying to find the right words but nothing came out.

'We're screwed, aren't we?' she finally asked quietly.

'I don't know, my managers coming over and he said something about headlines which cant be good'

'Oh' she sighed 'I can't believe this is happening'

'Trust me, neither can I'

---

A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door and seconds later a one of my managers, Dave, stepped through it.

'Hey Dave, so what's up?'

'This is turning out to be more of a mess than we first thought' he said and took a seat in front of me while Isobel was sitting next to me. 'And you must be what was it? Isobel?'

'Yes, but how did you know that?' Isobel asked with a confused look on her face.

To this Dave only shook his head and reached into his bag and pulled out a couple of magazines. 'Just take a look at this' he finished with a sigh.

I grabbed the top one and unfolded it carefully. What I saw made me so shocked that I dropped the rest of the magazines on the floor. Right there, on the front page was a huge photograph of me and Isobel, standing outside the church last night. _"Harry Mcfly and Girlfriend tie the knot" _was written in bold letters underneath it. I slowly turned towards the bed where Isobel was still sat and showed her the cover too.

After scanning it quickly she closed her eyes and lay back down. 'How the hell did this happen?' I heard her mumble through her hands that were covering her face.

'Yeah, how the hell did this happen?' Dave said turning back to me.

'I don't know, I can't remember that much, and neither can Isobel' I started. 'We both know what we did was stupid but there has to be a way out of this'

'I'm not sure, Harry. I'm sorry, getting married would have been one thing, but actually telling the papers, it makes all of this very hard to undo'

'So' I said hesitantly dreading his next words. 'What happens next then?'

'Well, we've been up all morning trying to find a solution, which I'll tell you about in a second, but first I think you should tell the others first, this is not something you'd want them to read in the papers'

'Sure, I'll do that but not until you tell us what we have to do' I said shifting a bit in my seat.

He looked at me before turning towards Isobel. 'You might want to hear this too'

---

'What?! Are you kidding me?' Isobel yelled as she stood up from her chair. 'You can't be serious!'

Dave just looked at us and shrugged his shoulders. 'You got yourselves in this mess and this is how you're going to fix it'

'You are seriously suggesting that we should stay married?' I asked quietly.

'Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Since everyone knows now, you can't just take it back without damaging your and the bands image.'

'But…' Isobel began. 'We have to stay married, I get that, but how do we do that? I mean we don't even live that close to each other'

'Its simple, you'll just have to move in with Harry'

'What?! We've known each other for about 20 hours and now we're going to move in together? This is ridiculous, like I said; we don't even know each other'

'Well, then you're just going to have to get to know each other. You put yourselves in this situation, now you're going to have to deal with the consequences'

'And besides' he continued while standing up. 'It won't be forever'

'For how long then?' Me and Isobel asked almost at the same time.

'I don't know yet' Dave confessed. 'Probably until we can fix this in a good way that allows you both to come out of it looking good'

'That sounds easier said than done'

'Well, probably because it is'

---

When Dave left a couple of minutes later I stood up from my chair and threw myself on the bed instead. I buried my head in the pillows and fought the urge to scream out loud. How the hell did I let this happen? I thought I was the cautious one, but man was I wrong.

I felt a light thud and realised that Isobel had joined me in bed. I turned around underneath the pillows and slowly stuck my head out looking for her. I found her only inches away, lying on her back, staring into the ceiling.

'Are you ok?' I ask her quietly while turning to my back as well.

'I don't know' she starts with a sigh. 'I just…I can't believe that this is happening'

'Hey, look at me' I say and but when she turns her head I realise that she has tears in her eyes. 'Don't cry ok? Please don't cry'

'I'm sorry; this is just a little bit overwhelming'

'I know and I wish I could say that it's just a dream, but I'm afraid its not. All of this, everything is very real'

'I know I just can't get my head around it' she whispered while looking into my eyes. 'Are we really going to do this?' she finally asked.

I was a little taken aback by her question; she had been there too and heard everything. My confusion must have shown, because the next second she began to explain what she meant.

'Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I just…well, you know, I've never done anything like this before'

I felt a small smile come across my lips as I listened to her answer. 'For your sake, I sure hope so'

She chuckled a bit at me and returned my smile. 'It's not everyday that you wake up married, and to one of England's… yeah, whatever you are these days'

'One of England's whatever, yeah, I suppose you could say that. I take it you know who I am then?'

'It hit me when I saw the pictures in the paper. I can't believe we told the press, what the hell were we thinking last night?'

'We weren't, that's my only answer. We didn't think at all'

---

'When are you going home?' Isobel asked me a couple of minutes later.

Surprised by her breaking the silence I stumbled a bit on my words before actually managing to get something out.

'Ehm, tomorrow morning I think it is. What about you?'

'Tomorrow as well'

'Ok' I said without giving it more thought. 'Have you been here long?'

'For about a year I think' she answered.

'May I ask why? If it's personal, just tell me and I'll totally understand'

'That's ok; I just needed a break from everything back home'

'Oh, I understand. And now you're going back again'

'Yeah, I felt that it was time to do that, but now I'm not so sure anymore. I kind of feel like running away and hiding'

'Me too, but we have to face this sometime' I shook my head while saying it. 'We might as well get it over with'

'I suppose you're right' she said quietly.

'You wouldn't happen to be on the 10 o'clock plane tomorrow, would you?' I asked suddenly remembering her answer from before.

'Yes I am, why? Oh, you too? This is just too weird'

'Tell me about it'

I lifted my hands and pressed them against my eyes trying to shut everything out. These last 24 hours had been some of the longest in my life and it was very overwhelming. Here I was, lying in bed with a person I don't even know, discussing our future. The more I thought about it the more I realised, we didn't know the slightest thing about each other besides our names.

She could be pretty much anyone, what if she was some psycho planning to kill me or something like it. I pushed that thought out of my head as quickly as I could, this would only be harder if I kept on thinking like that.

But she must be thinking the same; I'm surprised that we're actually laying this close to one another. If I only had the strength to move, I probably would, but right now, this is just too much for me. This whole thing is just too much.

---

**End A/N:** Sorry it's so short, I'm totally swamped at works these days, so I haven't got as much time to update all my stories.

And the others are on the way, I'm just blocking a bit on them at the moment.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, they seriously keep me writing even when I block. :D


	4. Our Meeting

**Sorry for the shortness again. ****I'm totally swamped at work these days and it's hard to find the time to write. **

**Thank you ever so much for the reviews, I Love Them So Much :D**

**---**

**Chapter ****Four: Our Meeting**

**---**

**Harry's**** pov**

'Isobel?'

'Yeah?'

'It's me, Harry'

'I know'

'Oh, right, sorry. I just called to tell you that the taxi will be here any minute now, if you're ready and packed and all'

'Pretty much' she said quietly. 'I'll just meet you downstairs in a minute or two if that's ok?'

'Sure, see you then'

'Yeah, see you'

I hanged up the phone and looked around the room one final time to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything. I rested my eyes on the bed and stared at the wrinkles on the sheets, an indication that people actually slept in it at one point.

It had now been one whole day since, well, the marriage and it wasn't getting any easier to comprehend. The fact that we were actually married still hadn't sunk in and the more I thought about it, the more it pained me.

During the following hours after the revelation both of us had endured several telling-offs from the record-company about how irresponsible we had been, not that that was making thing any easier either. Me and Isobel still hadn't had a proper chance to talk about what happened and the more we postponed it the harder it was to bring up.

The other thing that bothered me was that I still hadn't faced the other guys about the whole situation. I knew that they knew, everyone knew, but I couldn't bring myself to face them yet. I looked at my watch and realised that I had to go and with one last look around me and made my way out the door and over to the elevator. Riding down I sincerely hoped that they others had taken another car, leaving only me and Isobel. Even though I don't know her, I still feel a need to at least try and prepare her for meeting them.

I walked through the lobby and then through the big glass doors leading out onto the street. I immediately noticed Isobel standing by herself on my right and I stopped for a second to look at her. She looked so lonely and scared with her jacket zipped all the way up and her cheeks hidden by the scarf wrapped around her neck. In any other situation I could definitely see myself liking her but now, I just couldn't look at her that way. I realise how weird it must sound, she's very attractive and we obviously liked each other when we first met, but now everything about us just feels like a business agreement, and it's not a pleasant feeling.

I can't even imagine how the next couple of weeks are going to turn out.

--

After getting into the cab we sat in silence until we reached the airport. I opened my mouth to speak a couple of times, but I couldn't come up with anything that seemed appropriate. We were way beyond small-talk about the weather now, weren't we?

I got out of the taxi first and held the door open for her as she joined me on the street. The wind kept blowing the hair into her face and my first instinct was to push it behind her ears, an instinct I quickly shrugged off.

'Just to warn you' I began hesitantly. 'You'll meet the others in there and I have no idea what they're going to say or do'

'Ok'

'I don't mean to scare you or anything, but they can be a bit protective when it comes to the band and stuff'

'That's ok, I totally understand' she said with a small smile. 'I can take whatever they throw at me'

'Good. Ready?'

'As ready as I'll ever be I suppose' she answered while grabbing her luggage and walking ahead of me into the enormous complex.

--

Inside we were met by Dave and after checking in we were led over to the departure lounge where the others were sat waiting. Tom looked up from his magazine when he heard us coming and a small disapproving frown replaced the smile that had been there only seconds before. He quickly nudged Danny in the ribs and then he did the same to Doug who was sat on his other side.

The two smiled at me and then turned their looks at Isobel who were walking a few steps behind me. I took a deep breath and then walked the remaining steps up to them.

'Hey guys' I said trying to sound as normal as ever.

'Hey Harry' they replied in chorus, but soon focused on Isobel standing next to me instead.

'Is that her?' Danny said as he looked her up and down.

'Yeah, Isobel this is Danny, Tom and Dougie, guys this is Isobel' I said quickly.

'Nice to meet you all' I heard Isobel reply shyly.

'You're the girl from last night, right?' Doug asked and looked at me.

'Yes I am' she nodded.

'Did you do this for the money?' Danny suddenly blurted out resulting at Isobel looking up with a shocked expression on her face.

'I…eh…wha…' she stuttered before Tom cut her off again.

'You knew that he was famous when you met him didn't you?'

'I would…' she continued and I could see that she struggled to find the right words.

'Guys' I said sternly. 'She didn't even know who I was when we met. I only told her about it yesterday'

'You seriously expect us to believe that she didn't know who you are?'

'Yes, I believe her and so should you' I said and cut Tom of before he could continue. 'This is not the best situation, we both clearly realise that, but this is as much my fault as it is Isobel's, ok? Nothing that you say to her or me will change what happened the other night'

'Ok, sorry' Danny began putting his hands up in a defensive manor. 'Chill, we just didn't know what to think when we read the newspapers ok'

'It's ok' Isobel said finally looking up at everyone. 'I get it, you're just being protective over your friend and your band, it's totally understandable. I'll just go sit over here and you can act like I'm not here or something'

'Isobel…' I began but was silenced when she put her hand on my arm.

'Its ok Harry, I'll just be over there for a while, I need some time to think as well'

'Ok, if you're sure' I agreed and watched her walk over to the seats farthest away from us. I sighed as I realised how hard this must be on her, I still had my friends and my house. She had everything new basically thrown at her, and she wasn't given any time to take it all in.

'Smooth guys, really smooth' I said when I turned back to them.

'We said we were sorry' Tom muttered.

'Sorry for snapping at you, it's just been a long couple of days and I just want to get home'

'Totally understandable' Dougie said breaking his own silence. 'So, Harry, how does it feel to be married?'

I looked at him in shock first but then noticed a mischievous look in his eye and realised that things were slowly going back to normal. I smiled slightly and looked around at Tom and Danny, who were also smiling.

'It's not funny' I said with a small pout.

'I know' Tom agreed trying to comfort me but I could see his eyes glistening with laughter.

'Fine, just let it out' I sighed and took a seat as I watched them break into a serious laughing fit together.

'We're sorry Harry' Danny finally got out. 'It's just a really weird situation; you can't help but laugh at it'

'Fine, whatever' I said and buried my face in my hands. God, I was tired, I felt like I hadn't slept for days, but when I thought about I realised that it wasn't to far off. I leaned back into the chair and within minutes I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier as the sleep I'd longed for overtook my body.

**Isobel's pov**

'I thought you might be thirsty' I heard a voice say and when I looked up I found one of the blond guys standing in front of me, holding out a bottle of water.

'Yeah, thanks' I said as I took it from him. 'You're Dougie right?'

'Yup, that's me'

'So, how's Harry doing' I said and took a sip from the bottle.

'Fine I guess, he's asleep now, I think' Dougie said and looked over at him. 'This is a pretty weird situation…'

'Tell me about it' I answered and I couldn't help but smile at his comment.

'Yes, she smiles' Doug said proudly. 'I knew you had it in you'

'Why are you making me feel better?'

'Like Harry said, this isn't only your fault, and I get that this is somewhat stressing for you'

'How very perceptive of you'

'I know, I have my moments'

I smiled at him again and felt a bit at ease, at least for now. I still couldn't push away the thoughts hanging over me, threatening to choke me, but for those short minutes, things didn't seem all that bad.

After another half an hour wait we finally boarded the plane and I quickly found my seat. I frowned a bit as I realised that I was sat right in front of the guys, but I still took my seat. Maybe it was a good thing, I thought, I would make it easier to get to know one another.

The flight was long and not very pleasant. I sat by myself most of the time listening to Harry and his friends talk about everything. Or, he didn't say much but his friends sure did. In any other situation I was sure I'd have gotten along great with them, but right now I just felt like an intruder.


	5. Panic!

**It's very rushed, I know, but I'm running late so I didn't have time to check it over completely. **

**Hope its ok anyway :)**

**Chapter five: ****Panic!**

I checked my watch and realised that we'd be landing in London in just under an hour. I let out a small sigh and looked out the window but couldn't see anything other that clouds. I had a lot of mixed feeling about coming back here after being gone for so long. Especially with all of this going on, I just couldn't see anything good about it.

'You Ok?' I heard a voice say and when I turned I found Dougie standing next to me.

'Yeah, sure, just thinking a bit'

'Oh, is it ok if I sit down?'

'Of course'

'Thanks, so may I ask what you're thinking about?'

'Mostly about coming back here, this whole returning home thing isn't going exactly as I planned'

'Tell me about it' he said with a small smile. 'Listen, I know that this is weird and all but I'm sure it will be ok soon'

'Thanks, and I know it'll be ok, it's just hard to see sometimes'

'Yeah, I know. Getting married is never easy'

'Huh?' I said with a confused look on my face.

'I'm only kidding; you need to lighten up a bit'

'Right, sorry, I'm normally a lot more fun than this' I confessed.

'Prove it'

'Prove it, like how?'

'Tell me a joke'

'A joke?'

'Yup, I'll start with one so you don't have to feel stressed or anything and then it's your turn, ok?'

'Sure'

**Harry's pov**

I watched Dougie leave his seat and walk up to Isobel instead. I had been thinking about doing the same thing but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I figured that we'd have more than enough time when we got home to talk about everything; I really couldn't see any need for it now.

I listened to their conversation and a small smile crept across my face when Dougie tried his best to cheer her up and actually managed to do it. I knew that it was one of his best talents, to make people feel like they belonged even in the weirdest of situations, and this was definitely one of them.

'Ok, this is a pretty bad one, but I'll say it anyway' I heard Dougie say.

'A baby boy was just born. He had all his pieces and looked quite normal, except that he was laughing - I mean laughing real hard. All the doctors and nurses were examining the little guy in front of his worried parents. He just kept on laughing, his tiny fists all closed and tears rolling from his eyes. One at a time, a paediatrician unfolded his tiny fingers to check if his hand was all right, and guess what he found?'  
'What?' Isobel responded and I could tell that she was smiling.  
'The birth control pill' Dougie said proudly as Isobel laughed quietly. I couldn't help but smile at him and they way he made her feel comfortable.

'Your turn'

'Ok, well how about this one' she started and I couldn't help but lean closer to hear what she said.

'A little girl and a little boy were at daycare.  
The girl approached the boy and said, "Hey, Stevie, wanna play house?"  
He said, "Sure! What do you want me to do?"  
The girl replied, "I want you to communicate."  
He said to her, "That word is too big. I have no idea what it means."  
The little girl smirked and said, "Perfect. You can be the husband."'

I heard Dougie snicker at the joke and soon they were both giggling again. I leaned back in my chair and thought about the next coming weeks and what might happen when we had to live together, but I couldn't really imagine how it would be.

**Isobel's pov**

Without really noticing, the flight was over and we had landed in London again. As I stepped into the airport I was instantly filled with so many memories, and I realised that I'd missed this place a lot more than I thought. This was my home and I couldn't help but think that maybe it was good that I got to do all of this in a place that I loved at least. If things get tough, I can always just go home for a while, I thought, I can do this.

'Isobel, you've got the address and everything, right?' Dave asked me after I'd gotten my bags and left the arrivals lounge.

'Yeah, it's in my bag'

'I think that it'll be best to start this off as soon as possible, to avoid more trouble' he began. 'And just to warn you, there's a lot off press here about you two, so I wouldn't be surprised if there are reporters waiting for you when we get outside'

'Oh' I said with a small sigh. More press was the last thing that I wanted right now, but on the other hand, I couldn't expect anything else.

'Don't say anything to them ok? That goes for you guys too' he said and looked at all of us. 'We'll deal with all of that later'

'Sure thing Dave' they agreed and walked ahead of us.

'Where are you going now?' Harry asked quietly.

'To a friend's house, where I've got my stuff'

'That's a good idea, grab the things that you need and then you can come over to Harry's tonight, if that sounds good to you both?'

'Sound good, I'll see you later then' I said to them both and got inside the waiting taxi. When the door closed I could finally take a deep breath. I was moving in tonight?! That was even sooner than I thought. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

---

A couple of hours later I found myself standing on Harry's doorstep, pondering whether to knock or not. As I felt a few drops of rain land on my face I came to my senses and knocked on the door. It was opened seconds later by Harry, looking slightly stressed.

'Hi. I hope I'm not too early or anything'

'Not at all, come in' He said and held the door open for me to get inside.

'You look stressed' I said without thinking.

He looked at me with a surprised face before answering. 'Yeah, it's been a lot to do since coming home, people to talk to and everything. Have you had to explain yourself to a lot to people?'

'No, not really' I continued quietly. 'Just my friend'

'Oh, I spent like an hour on the phone with my mother trying to explain myself. Have you told your parents yet?' he asked as I followed him into the apartment.

'No' I began hesitantly. 'I don't really have any family'

He stopped walking and turned to me with yet another shocked look on his face. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…'

'Don't worry about it, I'm fine talking about it these days'

'Ok, are you just not talking to them or something?'

'Not really, my parents died, about 2 years ago, in a car crash'

'I'm sorry'

'So am I' I said with a small smile. 'But, to change the subject a bit, this place is nice, do you live here on your own?'

'Yup' he said while looking around the hallway where we were standing. 'The other live just down the road, so we see each other all the time, basically'

'Cool'

'I suppose I should show you to your room, its right over here'

'I hope I'm not intruding on your life to much'

'Its ok, I hardly ever use the guest-room anyway, so it's not a problem'

'Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks, for…for taking me in like this, I know it can't be easy to have some stranger coming into your life like this'

'We'll figure this out, don't worry about it' he said and the look in his eyes seemed very sincere. 'It's only for a while, who knows, it might even be fun'

'I sure hope so'

'Me too, so here we are' he said and opened a door in front of us. 'I need to go over to Tom's house for a couple of hours now; do you think you'll be alright here, on your own?'

'Yeah, I'll just unpack and everything, don't worry about me'

'Great, there's a spare key on the kitchen table if you need to go out and feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge'

'I will, I'll see you later'

When Harry left I proceeded to look around the apartment. It was quite big and the first thing I stumbled onto was the kitchen. I laughed slightly at the sight of it, Harry was obviously not a cook, the place was hardly ever used.

On the other side of the kitchen was the living-room with an enormous flat-screen dominating one of the walls. He had a huge DVD-collection next to it and I noticed a lot of my favourites in there as well. When I walked back to 'my' bedroom my eyes found another door, probably leading to his own bedroom. I decided to sneak a peak and opened the door so that I could stick my head inside. It was a nice room, very messy though, with a lot of photos everywhere. I walked along the side of it and ran my hands across the smooth surface of the dresser which held what seemed to be the most important pictures.

There were a few of him with, what I assumed to be his parents and family and one of the band as well. I picked up the photo and held it closer. He looked so happy in the family picture and you could really tell that they meant a lot to each other. I smiled at it but felt a sting in my heart at the same time. I missed my parents like crazy, and especially in this situation, I just wanted to speak to them again. Like old times.

I felt tears sting in my eyes and I quickly put the frame down and ran back to my room. I rummaged through my bad and soon found a folded picture in one of the pockets. I carefully opened it and looked down at the people on it. It was me and my parents, happy and smiling, just about a week before their crash.

I felt a single tear fall down my cheek and seconds later the next one followed. I sat down on the bed and tried to remain calm and not let my feelings get to me. As the tears kept falling and my sobs grew louder I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down but nothing worked.

I felt a familiar feeling inside my chest and I pinched myself in the arm to stop the panic from overtaking me completely. I fished my phone out of my pocket and pressed number one on my speed dial. I sat there, breathing heavily; just waiting for the signals to go through, until someone finally picked up on the other line.

'Isobel, is that you?' I heard Jamie's voice say happily.

'Yeah' I started but couldn't continue as it was getting harder and harder to breath.

'Are you ok?' Jamie said in a concerned voice. 'Are you having another panic-attack?'

'I…Think…so'

'Ok, babe, calm down. Put me on the speaker-phone like last time, we've been through this before. Take a deep breath now with me, ok'

By now my throat was so soar from all the crying that I couldn't even respond. I tried to take deep breaths, but the pressure on my chest was getting worse by the second.

'You don't have to talk, its ok' I heard Jamie's reassuring voice say. 'I'm right here with you, you are not alone'

I sobbed even louder as I desperately fought for air and I could feel my body starting to shake due to the lack of air. I looked around the room trying to focus on something familiar but I found nothing but bare walls. I wished so deeply that someone could find me and help me; I didn't want to go through this all alone.

'Isobel!' Jamie screamed into my ear. 'Don't let the panic take over, you can do this, I know you can'

'I…can't…' I stuttered in-between sobs. I was now desperately clutching the phone to my ear and the photo in my hand. I closed my eyes to try and focus on Jamie's words but it was like my head was blocking them. I didn't even notice the other person in the room with me until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'Isobel, are you ok?' I heard Harry say in a worried tone as he kneeled down beside me. I didn't respond to this, I didn't even look into his eyes, I just sat there.

'Is there someone there?' Jamie said loudly.

'Yes, I am' Harry said not really sure what to do. 'What's going on here?'

'Oh thank god, she's having a panic-attack and I can't seem to get her through it'

'Ok, what do I do?' Harry asked suddenly taking control of the situation.

'Sit with her; talk to her, stroke her back, things like that, it usually calms her down'

'Ok, I get it. I'm gonna take the phone from her, I'll call you back in a while'

'Sure, good luck, and Isobel, if you can here me, you can get through this'

I felt Harry's hand on my shoulder after he took the phone from me, but I still didn't register most of his words. I felt my head starting to spin now and I knew that I would pass out any moment now. I closed my eyes again and waited for the darkness and the silence to come over me.

---


	6. Breathe

Thanks for the reviews, they keep me writing all the time :D

**Chapter six: Breathe**

**Harry's pov**

After throwing the phone onto the bed I slowly sat down next to Isobel, only to find that she was shaking. Almost like she was cold, but all through her body. I carefully draped my arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to me.

'Isobel' I began, nothing more than a whisper. 'Can you hear me?'

'I know that this is hard, but I need you to take a breath for me, ok?'

I do my best to stay calm, but it's hard when I can hear her struggling for air. She now has her eyes closed and her chest is rising so slowly I'm staring to fear that she'll pass out any second now.

'Isobel, please. Open your eyes and look at me' I plead quietly as I intently watch her face for any sign that she has heard me.

'I can only help you if you let me'

Finally my words seem to get through to her and when she lifts her eyelids, I feel a wave of sadness flow through me as I see the panic in her eyes. I carefully wipe away some of her tears with my hand, never once letting my eyes leave hers.

'That's good' I say relieved that something is going my way. 'I know that it's hard to breathe, but just try and do it for me, with me'

'…' she opens her mouth, as to say something, but it's replaced by a quiet sob instead.

I reach my other hand around her waist and pull her so close that she's practically sitting on my lap.

'Look into my eyes' I say while stroking her back trying to relax her. 'Look at me and copy my breathing'

We sit like that for I don't know how long. I keep looking into her eyes and whispering soothing words, anything really to calm her down. Suddenly I can feel her entire body shudder and seconds later her fight for air is replaced by quiet sobs instead. She leans into my chest, desperately holding on to my shirt as if afraid to let go of me. I instantly wrap my arms tighter around her and start to gently rub my hands up and down her spine. I let out a sigh of relief when I actually can hear her breathing becoming more and more rhythmic, copying my own.

'Harry?' I heard her mumbled voice whisper against my chest.

'Yeah?'

'Thanks, for, you know, helping me through this'

'Don't worry about it; I'm just glad that I could help you'

I can feel her take one deep breath before she shuffles around in my arms and pulls back so that our faces are in line with each other. She looks into my eyes and I do the same, wondering whether to say something or not.

Isobel looks down at her legs and suddenly realise that she is sat on my lap. 'Oh, my, I'm so sorry Harry, you're legs must be asleep by now'

'Its ok' I smile at her as she moves to get up from me.

When she finally stands up I can se that her legs want to give in and I quickly put my hand on her back to support her. 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, I just got up a bit to fast, that's all'

'You should probably lie down for a while'

'I think I might do that' she says and takes a seat on the bed.

'I'll leave you too it then, I'll be in the music-room if you need me'

'Harry?' I hear her say the second I put my hand on the door handle.

'Yeah?'

'Thanks for everything; I don't really know what got into me'

'It's a stressful situation, I totally understand.

'Ok, thanks anyway.'

I close the door behind me and let out a deep sigh. The reality of the last couple of days has just hit me and it's not easy to deal with. I got married! And now I share a house with a complete stranger, who just happens to have the odd panic-attack now and then.

I walk over to the room next to my bedroom and slam the door shut behind me. I turn the lights down low and grab a pair of drum-sticks from the table next to the kit.

I take a seat behind it and stretch my fingers a bit before letting the sticks hit the drum. I start to drum nothing in particular, just hitting them in different rhythms. With each hit I feel myself relax a bit more and after a couple of minutes I'm completely lost in my own drum world, a world free from the last days events.

**Isobel's pov**

I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes, only to open them hastily seconds later when I heard a door slam shut. About a minute later I heard the muffled sound of a base-drum soon leading into a full-scale drum solo. Apparently, Harry was the drummer of the band I thought to myself. He sure was hitting them hard, probably to get some stuff out.

I listened to him play for a while before I settled for a restless sleep.

I woke up about an hour later and the first thing I heard was Harry still drumming away in the other room. I changed out of my clothes, which were all wrinkly by now, and pulled on a pair of pyjama-pants and a hood-shirt. I made my way into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. When I stood up and saw my face in the mirror I couldn't help but notice how tired I looked, with my eyes still puffy from all the crying. I grabbed some eye-cream and carefully tapped it under my eyes to try and sooth the sore skin a bit.

Feeling a lot more refreshed I walked into the kitchen and started to rummage through the cupboards. I thought about asking Harry if it was ok, but I didn't want to disturb him in his drumming. Plus, he did say that I could take what I wanted, why shouldn't I take him up on it?

I let out a quiet squeal of joy as I found all the ingredients that I needed and immediately set to mixing them together. I noticed a CD-player standing on the counter and I turned it on, feeling a need for something cheery while cooking. A smile crept across my face as the familiar tunes of Blink 182 came on and I got back to my bowl quietly singing along to the words.

**Harry's pov**

After drumming away for nearly two hours I finally stopped, feeling a lot better. I was a sweaty mess so I figured that a long shower would only benefit my newfound mood. When I stepped out of the shower I quickly dried my hair off and put on a clean pair of jeans and a shirt. It was when I walked back to my room again that I heard music coming from somewhere in the house.

Confused I tried to follow the sound of it and seconds later I found myself standing outside the kitchen door, leaning against it to confirm that it was the right room. I carefully opened it and poked my head inside, and I must say that I was slightly surprised when I found Isobel sitting on the counter singing along to a Blink song. I smiled a bit at the sight and realised that she hadn't noticed me yet.

She wasn't really a singer, I could hear that much, but she had a sweet voice, and she definitely knew her way around this particular song. I decided to make my presence known and cleared my throat casually before entering the room fully.

She looked up, seeming a bit startled at first but quickly regained her calm and flashed me a small smile.

'What are you doing here?' she asked after taking a sip out of the glass next to her.

'It's my kitchen' I said probably sounding a lot more harsh than I intended.

'I know, I just…well I heard you drumming and I thought that you were busy with that'

'Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite your head of like that' I said trying to apologize a bit. 'I'm all drummed out now, so I came down to see where the music was coming from'

'Oh, right, I hope you don't mind, the CD was already in and I just felt like some music'

'No, its ok, I'm just getting used to not living here alone anymore' I said with a small smile. 'And I hope I didn't disturb you before, with the drums'

'Not at all, my dad was a musician and he always played all kinds of instruments when I was young. I'm so used to it by now that I just find it relaxing'

'Cool, well, you'll get used to it living here, I can tell you that much' I continued with a small laugh. 'So, what are you doing in here anyway?'

'Baking' she said like it was the most obvious answer ever.

'Baking?'

'Yup, I do it when I'm bored' she started but was cut off by an alarm going off next to her.

'Yay, their finished, would you like a brownie?'

'Sure' I said and carefully took it from her while taking a seat on of the chairs in front of me.

'Milk?' she asked with her head now in the fridge.

'Sure, why not'

Isobel poured us two glasses of milk and then took a seat on the opposite side of the counter, looking over at me.

'So' she started with a smile on her face. 'What do you think?'

'They're amazing' I said and took another bite. 'It's been years since I had cookies and milk last'

'You can probably get used to it, I like cooking'

'Cool, so did I really have all the stuff for this at home?'

'Most of the things that I needed, you know, for a guy who rarely cooks; you sure have a lot of baking appliances here'

'How do you know that I don't cook?' I asked surprised at her statement.

'Well, this place is just to clean and never used to be, well…used'

I let out a small chuckle before adding: 'I suppose that's right'

'So' I began a couple of minutes and several brownies later. 'Your dad was a musician?'

'Yup' she nodded. 'He was always in bands and stuff when I was little. He would come home with a new guitar every other day; it used to drive my mum crazy'

'Yeah, Danny's like that too' I snickered and then noticed the dreamy look sprawled across her face. 'It must have been hard on you, loosing them like that'

'It was' she started and fiddled a bit with her hands. 'That's the main reason I went to the US, I needed to get away from everything, you know'

'I understand' I said thoughtfully. 'Do you have any other family around here then?'

'Not really, I have Jamie, you know, the one you spoke to before, he's like a brother to me and the closest thing that I have to a family'

'He seemed nice'

'He is, you should meet him sometime, I'm sure you'd get along'

I looked over at the clock on the over and realised that it was getting pretty late. I couldn't help but let out a yawn and stretch my entire body as I did so.

'As much as I have enjoyed this' I said standing up and putting my plate in the dishwasher. 'I really need to get some sleep; I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow'

'I should get some sleep too; I'm exhausted from the flight and everything'

'We need to leave around eight tomorrow, I think' I continued turning back to face her.

'We?'

'Oh, right I didn't tell you, Dave wants us to come down to the office to have a "talk" about all of this' I said emphasising the word talk.

'Sounds scary' Isobel simply said.

I found myself smiling at her remark, 'Tell me about it, but it'll be ok'

'I'll see you tomorrow then' she added before walking out into the living-room.

'Yeah, tomorrow'

When I walked back to my bedroom I carelessly flopped myself down on the bed and buried my head in the pillows. Earlier that day I had been worried about the meeting tomorrow, but now I just felt like maybe this whole situation would work out ok. Maybe the management had found someway to fix all of this, and both me and Isobel would be able to get back to our normal lives.

Comforting thoughts like that filled my head as I slowly drifted off into a much needed sleep. I'll deal with tomorrow when tomorrow comes, was my last thought before I allowed the sleep to take over completely.


	7. Beads

**Another ****short one today, sorry about that…I'll have more on Thursday when I get back. **

**X**

**Sofie**

**Chapter seven: ****Beads**

When I woke up the next morning I actually felt a lot better. I suppose it was reality finally kicking in, however, things didn't seem all that bad now. I was still very aware of the situation that we were in, but like someone said, there's not much I can't do about it right now except for dealing with it.

After a quick shower I pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt and made my way over to the kitchen. When I walked through the door I was slightly surprised to see Isobel already up.

'Good morning'

'Good morning to you too' she replied happily. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her smile back at me. She had a really infectious smile, which I already new, but today she seemed so carefree, like she didn't have something like this hanging over her shoulders.

We stood there for a couple of seconds, just smiling at each other, and I couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she looked at that moment. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a top and had her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, nothing fancy, but that along with her mood allowed her to literally light up the room.

'Where did this happy mood come from then?' I asked her as I rummaged through the fridge, in search for some breakfast.

'I don't know really' she said and wrinkled her forehead a bit when she thought about it. She probably didn't even realise that she did it, but it brought another smile to my face. 'I just felt like this situation might get a bit easier to handle if you try to approach it with a positive view instead of a negative one'

'You are probably very right about that' I answered and took a seat opposite her. 'This won't be easy, but trying to keep the mood up, might make it more manageable'

'I totally agree with you, we're obviously going to spend some time together so we might as well make the most of it'

'How do you mean?' I asked interested to her what she had to say.

'Well, we haven't really properly introduced ourselves yet' she began and reached out her hand towards me, continuing to speak when I took it. 'I'm Isobel, but all my friends call me Bella, it's nice to meet you'

I smiled at her before answering. 'Hi, I'm Harry and my friends call me…Ehm, Harry; it's nice to meet you too'

She giggled a bit at my response and then released my hand. 'Friends?'

'Absolutely' I agreed. 'Does that mean that I can call you Bella?'

'I suppose it does, and I take it I can call you Harry?'

'Um, yeah…'

---

'So' she began and I looked up from the paper I was reading. 'Friends know stuff about each other, we should do that to'

'What, get to know each other?'

'Yup'

'Ok, I can do that; I'll just ask you a question then, or what?'

'Sounds good to me'

'You've already told me a bit about your family, ehm, something easier, favourite band?'

'Oh, tough one' she said and put her head in her hand while she though about it. 'I'd probably have to say Taking back Sunday or The Used'

'I love The Used too'

'Cool, we have something in common then, ok, my turn…Any siblings?'

'Yup, one sister and one brother. Favourite movie?'

'I hate that question, I really can't choose, I like too much' she said with a sigh.

'I'm the same' I answered with a smile and was just about to ask her another question when I felt my telephone vibrate in my pocket.

'Hello?'

'Yeah, ten minutes then? Ok, see you'

'Sorry about that' I continued as I turned back to Isobel. 'That was Tom; he'll drop by and pick us up in about ten minutes'

'Ok, time to face the music I guess'

'I suppose so'

'I'll just got get my bag; I'll meet you outside in ten?'

'Sounds good'

The car-ride over to their managers' office was pretty silent. Both me and Bella were too deep in thought to say anything and Tom seemed to understand the situation as well. The only thing he said was a brief 'we're here' when he pulled up in front of the building.

We met Danny and Dougie in the lobby and together the five of us took the elevator to the fifth floor. Even though Bella was chatting with Dougie, I could tell that she was nervous and I really felt the same way. I had no idea what was going to be said once we got inside the office and closed the doors behind us.

After introducing everyone to Isobel we all took a seat around the table and Dave started to talk.

'Ok guys, we all know that this is a tricky situation' he began and an agreeing murmur was heard around the table. 'But it's just something we'll have to deal with, and if we play our cards right, we might even be able to turn it into something positive'

'I'm sorry to interrupt' Doug started. 'But isn't this something positive already, the press and everyone else thinks that Harry got married. And normally when you get married it's because you love someone, won't people be happy about that?'

'Sure, some people will be happy for him, but not everyone. And the thing is that he got married to a girl nobody knows about, and when the pictures leaked to the papers, people will think that he was trying to hide it, which might look a bit weird'

'So where does this leave us?' I asked trying to straighten up this mess a little bit.

'We can't just make this go away, as I'm sure you know by now. You two' he said and nodded to me and Isobel. 'Will have to stay married for a while, and then when we find a way to get out of this, we'll have to make something up and say it was a mistake or something like it'

'So we won't confirm it?'

'No we won't, nothing more than you two being seen together now and then. Hopefully when this mess is sorted, we'll just be able to say it was all a big misunderstanding'

'How long do we keep this charade going then?' Isobel asked getting involved in the conversation.

'For as long as it takes to fix this legally. Can you two do that?'

I looked at Isobel before answering Dave's question. 'We don't have much choice do we? So, yes, I can do this'

'How about you Isobel?'

'I'll do it for Harry'

'Great, then we have all of this settled. and for the rest of you guys, the schedule from now on is pretty much as normal, just go on with everything as usual, and we'll deal with stuff when it comes up'

'What do we do in interviews then?' Tom asked. 'If they ask about Harry and Isobel'

'We'll do our best to make sure there are no questions about this, but if one happens to slip through, I trust that all of you will use your judgement and answer the question the best way possible'

'But we won't deny or confirm it?'

'Something like that, you can say that they know each other and have done so for a while, but then try and steer the topic away to something else. But I have to warn you guys, this won't be easy'

'Yeah, I think we all get that by now' I began looking around at my friends. 'And I just wanna apologize once again for causing so much trouble'

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Tom smiling next to me. 'Don't worry about it mate, we all make mistakes, yours is just a bit bigger than normal'

His comment made me laugh a bit, and when I did so everyone else loosened up as well. For now, I'd had my fait restored; maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. At least I still had my friends to back me up.

'How about we go get some food' Danny suddenly exclaimed. 'I'm starved and it would give us the chance to get to know Isobel a bit better'

'Sounds good to me' I agreed. 'Are you up for it?' I continued and looked at Isobel.

'Absolutely'

'Perfect, let's go then' Dougie said and started to usher all of us out of the room and into the elevator.

A couple of minutes later we pulled up outside the restaurant and after making our way inside we were quickly shown to our usual table. We ordered some food and sat there chatting about everything but the marriage. It was Tom who finally broke the silence and asked the question he, Doug and Danny had all been waiting to ask.

'Sorry for asking this, but I just have to know, what on earth made you guys decide to get married?'

Isobel and I looked at each other before she opened her mouth to speak. 'Honestly, I have no idea' she began and then, with the help of me, we told the guys everything that we could remember of that night.

'Wow' Danny said when we finished. 'So you just decided to do it…weird'

Isobel chuckled lightly at his remark before adding. 'Tell me about it. It's not everyday that you wake up married'

Her comment made everyone else laugh as well and I could tell that the guys were starting to warm up to her.

'So I take it you two won't be drinking again for a while' Doug said when he finally stopped laughing.

'Not that much anyway' Isobel and me agreed.

'Well, I'm stuffed' Dougie continued. 'How about we get out of here?'

'Sounds good' we all agreed and after paying the bill we all stood up and walked towards the door.

'Oh, crap' I heard Tom say, who was walking in front of me and Isobel.

'What?' the rest of us asked in unison.

'Photographers' he stated and pointed outside.

'Fine, we can deal with this' Doug began. 'Me and Danny will go start up the car and see if we can divert them a bit, and then you guys can make a run for it'

'Sounds good' I said and turned to Isobel, who looked slightly scared. 'Are you ready for this?'

'I don't really have the choice to say no, do I?'

'Not really' I replied and tried my best to give her a reassuring smile.

She grabbed me by the hand before turning back towards the door. 'Then I guess that I'm ready'

Seconds later Danny and Dougie walked out of the door and the shatter of the cameras was instantly heard, as well as the questions being shouted at them. Me, Tom and Isobel waited until we saw them get inside the car before getting ready to follow them.

'Just stay close to me and don't say anything to them, ok?'

'I get it' she said and squeezed my hand again to emphasise it.

'Tom will stay close to you right and do his best to cover you from that side, but they should direct most of the questions to me, so you should be ok. Ready?'

'Let's go'

And with those words we pushed through the door, only to be showered with questions and flashes from the cameras. Isobel stayed close to me and kept her head down all the time, like she'd never done anything else. Tom and I kept pushing towards the car, finally reaching it and a couple of seconds later we were all safe inside.

Danny quickly drove off down the street and I think we all took a simultaneous breath of relief when he did so.

It had been the first meeting with the press, the first of many probably, but we'd gotten through it, and not even Isobel looked that bothered by it. She sat there, next to me, still holding on to my hand, but by now I didn't know if she was holding on to me or if it was the other way around. All I knew was that it felt pretty comforting.


	8. Moment

**It's**** shorter than ever, but I can't make it any longer. I'll try my best to focus on this one, I know where I'm going, I just have to get there. **

**Divine chapter eight****: Moment**

Later that night we were sat in front of the TV watching a movie. The last days had taken its toll on both me and Isobel and I think that this was just what we needed, a nice relaxed evening without much talking.

To my own surprise things were actually going pretty good between us. I was slowly getting used to having another person living with me and not a day went by that I didn't learn something new about her. I suppose that you could say that the friends-pact that we'd formed earlier was starting to come alive.

'Ohh, I love this scene, it's my favourite one in the entire movie' Isobel squealed happily, snapping me out of my daydream.

'Which one?' I asked groggily making her turn and look at me. 'Right, we're here already? I must have been far away'

'You must have been' Isobel said with a light snicker, almost immediately spreading to me as well. 'Were you thinking about us again?'

'Yeah, how did you know?'

Before answering she turned towards me so that we were sat facing each other instead. 'You get this look in you eyes when you think about something serious, and that look multiples when you think about us'

'Really? I had no idea I was so easy to read'

'I couldn't do it at first' she then admitted. 'Dougie thought me'

'Ha' I said and let out a small laugh. 'I knew it had to come from somewhere'

'That boy is wise beyond his years' she continued seriously before adding: 'Sometimes'

'Yeah, sometimes'

'I'm hungry, want to get something to eat?'

'Sure, have we got anything at home?' I said while following her out into the kitchen.

'You said we' she said and turned towards me.

'We what?' I asked confused.

'You said: have we got anything at home, you've never said that before'

'I guess I'm getting used to you living here'

'I guess so, and to answer you're question, yes, we have pizza-leftovers from yesterday'

'Mm, pizza, just what I wanted' I absent-mindedly said while rubbing my stomach. 'Want a drink to go with your food?'

'Yeah, sure, what have you got?'

'I'll make you my speciality' I continued while rummaging through the cupboards. 'I'm the king of drink-making'

'Oh really? I happen to be pretty good at making drinks myself'

'I sense a drink-off coming along, are you game?'

'Am I?! You are so going down'

---

'Mr Judd, you sure can make a killer-drink'

'SO can you, Mrs Judd' I slurred drunkenly.

'Mrs Judd, I haven't even thought about that, do I have to change my name even if this is only a charade?'

'I don't know' I said seriously trying to stand up. 'I haven't done anything like this before'

'Neither have I' Isobel laughed and reached out her hand to me. 'Here Mr I'm-to-drunk-to-stand-on-my-own, I'll help you up'

I grabbed her hand and watched her try and steady herself to support her weight. I was very aware of how this was going to end and I made a small attempt to get up, immediately causing her to stumble and land on top of me.

'You missy, are just as drunk as I am.

'Hey' she said placing her hands on my chest. 'You knew this was going to happen'

'Yes I did' I replied truthfully. 'I know my way around drunken-stumbles'

To this Isobel only laughed, hard enough so that I could feel the vibrations from it through my stomach. The feeling made me laugh as well and I soon put my hands around her waist to stop her moving around so much.

Moments later she had calmed down enough and we were now lying with our faces only inches apart from each other. I moved one of my hands to push a stray bit of hair out of her face and let my hand linger on her cheek for a fragment of a second, something that I didn't even think that she noticed.

To my surprise she did and answered to my gesture with a small smile. Suddenly all the drunkenness disappeared and the only thing left was two people in very close proximity, staring into each others eyes. Had this been any other situation I wouldn't have hesitated to kiss her, but something inside my head told me not to.

Getting swept away by the moment, I quickly brushed those thoughts aside and got back to looking into Isobel's eyes. Her normally grey eyes now had a misty tone to them making it very difficult to read them and no matter how hard I tried; I couldn't get any answers from her. I was desperate for something though; this needed to be a decision made by both of us, obviously a spur of the moment kind of thing, but still by both of us.

I thought that I noticed Isobel giving me a questioning look, but I couldn't be sure, everything was confusing right now and the alcohol wasn't really helping. Suddenly she gave me what looked like a 'Wtf' look and moved her head even closer to me.

I didn't waste any time and quickly moved my head towards her as well. Moments later our lips met. It was a carefully kiss, as if we were testing each other, and it didn't last long. Isobel pulled away and I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when she did so.

I always hated the feeling of air on my lips after a good kiss, and this was just that. Despite the briefness of it, the touch of her lips still lingered on mine.

Unable to take it anymore I placed on of my hands on her cheek and once again placed my lips on hers. She remained still at first, and I followed her lead wondering if she'd pull away, but she didn't. Instead she gently brushed her lips against mine, a move that I quickly copied.

The kiss soon got more passionate and when I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, she didn't hesitate to let me in. I was surprised at the heat that came with the kiss, maybe it was all the bottled up feelings, or maybe something else, I wasn't really sure, all I knew was that I enjoyed it, a lot.

We'd kissed before but this time it was different. maybe we were both just acting out a need, a need for some comfort for a while and happened to be there for each other, or maybe it was something more than that. I really had no idea.

I carefully re-positioned my hands from her face to her waist and gently pulled her as close as possible. We were still lying on the floor, but at that moment, a simple thing like that didn't matter. All that mattered was the closeness and comfort I got from kissing and holding her in my arms.

By now I'd realised that that was what I was feeling. Comfort. I wasn't one to dive head first into any situation and especially not when it comes to relationships. I'm always the cautious, careful one who always thinks first. But, if that's true, how come I'm here, right now, kissing someone I really shouldn't be kissing? How come I'm not backing away, retreating to the safety of my own room, burying myself in my thoughts once again?

As soon as that, the answer came to me.

I'm only human. I may make mistakes, huge ones, but if given the chance to forget for a while, I'm not one to pass on that opportunity.

After indulging in the kiss for another minute it came to a natural end and we ended up staring into each others eyes instead. I pondered whether to say anything and Isobel seemed to do the same. The seconds ticked by and before I could think to hard about it, I made a decision.

'Do you want to move to the bedroom?'

'Yeah, sure'

We gathered ourselves from the floor and slowly stood up facing each other. I carefully grabbed her hand, and watched her open her mouth as to say something.

'This might be a big mistake' she began. 'But, tonight I really don't care'

'Neither do I'


	9. Rapid

This chapter took me ages to write, this story is just complicated to write, so I apologize for making you wait this long.

I'm actually quite proud of this chapter, I don't know why, but I am, and I really, really hope that you guys like it. :)

**Chapter nine: Rapid**

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'd done something I really shouldn't. I tried to entangle last nights blurred images from each other but soon failed and with a sigh I closed my eyes again, to try and get some sleep.

I was abruptly woken about an hour later by a sharp kick to my leg. Still half asleep I kicked back and laughed lightly at the whimpered sounds of the person next to me. "That will teach Dougie not to try and wake me when I'm hung-over" I thought to myself before it hit me. Dougie doesn't live here anymore, and he doesn't have a key. Slightly panicked the realization hit me, "I wasn't alone in bed, and who the hell did I just kick?"

All of this probably happened in a matter of seconds but to me it felt like a lot longer. I was pretty sure things even went in slow-motion as I turned around in bed and rested my eyes on the form beside me. Relief flooded over me as I realized it was only Isobel, and I remained calm for a couple of seconds before it hit me again. "What the hell was she doing in my bed?"

I put my hands over my face as more memories of the night before came back to me and I cursed at my stupidity. Doing something overly stupid once is one thing, but twice, seriously, that's just plain idiotic. "It's almost as if we planned this. We have this confused situation, hey I know, lets see if we can make it even more confused"

With a loud groan I turned back around and carefully pushed Isobel to wake her up. At first she didn't respond but soon I could see her eyelids flutter and then open slightly. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes she opened the completely and a look of shock spread across her face as she lay eyes on me. In any other situation I would have laughed at her reaction, but right now, I'd rather follow her lead and get out of bed as quick as possible.

She shuffled out of bed while holding the sheet tight around her body, only to stand up and adjust it once again. Still with a panicked look on her face, she backed up until she had her back against the wall, and remained there without saying a single word.

'I don't know what got into me' I began while looking down at my hands, not wanting to face her.

'It was me too' she replied quietly. 'Please look at me when we talk'

'Sorry' I said and lifted my head to meet her gaze. 'I just don't know how to handle this situation'

'And you think that I do' she blurted out shocking me a bit.

'I never said that' I said sternly. 'We're in this together, remember'

'I remember, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, its just that the more time I spend with you the harder it gets to go along with'

'What's that supposed to mean? That the more time you spend with me the less you like me?' I spat probably sounding a lot more harsh than I intended.

'No' she replies quickly, looking panicked once more. 'Just the opposite, the more time I spend with you the more I like you, and I hate myself for it'

'Why do you hate yourself?'

'Because' she said with an angry sigh. 'I don't want to be here, in this situation with you, ok, I can't handle it'

Hearing her words, being said like that, cuts deep into me, into a part I didn't even know was involved in this. As a wave of determination hit me, I got out of bed and marched up to her. I stopped in front of her, my face only inches from her, and before she could react I placed a hand on her cheek. I could feel her tremble under my touch, but I didn't remove my hand. I leaned closer and placed my lips on hers. I was a short kiss, but still a kiss that held so many emotions. Pulling back I looked into her eyes and I could see that same confused look that I knew my own held.

'Don't tell me you didn't feel anything there?' I asked quietly, not taking my eyes of hers.

'So what if I did?' she replies in the same quiet tone. 'We can be married, I can't be married and you can't be married, thus, we can't have anything between us.

I sighed before looking down at my hands, now hanging motionless by my sides. 'I just wish the situation was different, that's all'

'So do I' she began louder now. 'But it isn't Harry, this is the situation we're in and whether we like it or not, we're stuck with it'

'Don't you think I know that' I speak copying her loud voice. 'I'm 21 for Christ sake, I can't be married'

'Stop acting like I want this' she suddenly snaps at me.

'I don't know what to think anymore' I yelled back

'And you think I do?'

'Then why are you yelling at me?'

'You're yelling to, you know' she cut across me sharply before adding: 'You're the one who asked me to marry you, remember?'

Her last statement left me speechless for a couple of seconds, searching my mind franticly to come up with an appropriate comeback, without having to resort to the rather harsh words I wanted to say. As I thought about it I felt the anger build up inside me, I thought that we were in this together, but obviously not. When the tough gets tougher, I guess its every man for himself or herself in this case.

'Don't you dare to try and pin this on me. If you knew it was such a bad idea, then why did you say yes?' I hissed angrily at her.

When she didn't respond, I placed my arms on her shoulders, and for a second I thought I could see a hint of something new in her eyes. I couldn't quite make it out, hurt, anger, sadness, or fear. I quickly removed my hands as it hit me, she was afraid of me. Hell, even I was afraid of me right now.

**Isobel's pov**

"Oh god" I thought to myself. "Why did I have to say that, stupid, stupid, stupid" I knew that I had overstepped the line with my comment, and I had hurt him, I could see it in his eyes. At first they were only filled with shock and sadness but as he remained silent I saw anger flicker through them, and as he placed his arms on my shoulders, I felt my breath catch in my throat. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but there was just something about his actions that scared me, and I could tell that it scared him aswell.

After removing his arms from my shoulders he backed away from me quickly, and then turned around to face the opposite wall. I could hear a loud sigh escape his lips as I desperately tried to think of something to say that would change all of this. Make it better.

'Harry?' I said quietly but he didn't react. I thought I saw him flinch at the sound of his name, but he didn't turn around.

'I'm sorry, that was out of line' I pleaded tearfully to his back.

His voice shook when he answered me. 'It's not your fault'

'I know, but I shouldn't have said that' I stated. 'Please turn around so I can say this to your face'

As he turned around to face me again I was shocked to see the sadness his eyes displayed. It was like all of this was finally getting to him; even his body language told me that he was sad.

'This is a weird situation, but I had no right to say that' I said truthfully.

'It's ok' he replied and managed to produce a small smile.

I returned it as well as I could before looking around on the floor to find something to wear. I quickly found my jeans and shirt from last night and pulled them on again, feeling a little less exposed.

'I need to get some air' I said finally looking back at him. 'I'm going out for a walk or something'

'Yeah, good idea, some space might do us good right now'

'I'll see you in a while then' I started off but soon cut of by Harry speaking again.

'Are you ok? You look a little pale'

I smiled at his concerned statement before answering it. 'I just need some air, I'll be ok'

'Ok, I'll see you later then'

With those words I left him alone in the bedroom while I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. As soon as I started walking I could feel my head start to spin, but figured it would go away once I got outside.

**Harry's pov **

I remained right where Isobel left me for another minute or two, pondering about everything that was just said between us. This whole situation was so frustration and confusing I really had no idea of how I was going to handle it. All I wanted to do was slam my fist into the wall repeatedly to make it all go away.

I was just about to throw myself on the bed again when I heard a loud thud coming from the kitchen. I quickly turned around and ran into the kitchen only to find Isobel lying on the floor.

I kneeled beside her and panicked as I saw a small gash in her head and a thin line of blood running down her face. I checked for her pulse and released the breath I wasn't even aware of holding when I felt it.

I felt waves of panic rush through my body as I franticly tried to figure out what to do. Not really sure what to do, I carefully picked her up in my arms and carried her out to the car. Somehow I'd managed to come to the conclusion that it would go a lot faster if I drove her, rather than calling an ambulance.

I kept on talking to her as I drove and before I knew it I pulled up outside the emergency-room at the hospital.

'I need some help here!' I yelled to the nurse sitting behind the information-desk, trying to bring her focus to the unconscious person in my arms.

'Put her down here' I heard a voice say as a doctor came rushing towards me. 'What happened to her?'

'I don't know' I said while carefully placing her on the bed. 'I heard a crash and then I found her on the floor bleeding'

'Ok, its going to be ok, don't worry' the doctor proceeded to say as he examined her. 'We're going to take good care of her' he said as a nurse came along and started to wheel her off into the actual emergency-room.

I motioned to follow them when the same nurse stopped me.

'Sorry Sir, only family-members can go beyond this point. You'll have to take a se…'

'But she's my wife'


	10. It's all in the past

This chapter took me ages to write, seriously…Thanks for the reviews and for being patient with me.

And also, thanks for helping me out with my plot-issue. :D

**Chapter ten: ****It's all in the past **

Have you ever found yourself standing and looking out on the outside world and wishing it could slow down? Because your own life has its own pace and it's just so much slower than everyone else's.

You see people rushing by, living their lives, hurrying to avoid the oncoming rain, and yet you just stand there. After a while you can see the drops beginning to fall, watch as they slowly drench everything in reach, never caring if it's a person or a tree, and wishing it was you.

Wanting to feel the cold drips cover your skin. Rinsing away every trace of all the things that bother you. Feeling the tiny drops tracing your eyelids making you blink ferociously to keep them away but at the same time wanting them there.

And while you stand there, looking out on the world, something unexpected happens. Lightening comes. It startles you with its sudden flash and seconds later follow up with its echoing sound.

That was where I was at that moment. Standing in front of the window, longingly looking at all the people running to avoid the rain as it pours down. I wanted to go outside badly. I needed to feel the soothing sensation of the water on my skin. Why? It was just something that I always did when I had a lot on my mind. There was something about rain and lightening that calmed me down.

I jumped slightly as a second lightening flashed on the darkening sky. The sudden sound snapped me out of my current state and quickly sent me back to reality. I turned around and focused my eyes on the sleeping figure lying in the bed next to me.

She looked so peaceful, like she had no worries in the world, but once you looked closer her pale skin and the dark circles under her eyes gave her away. Suddenly it became apparent that she wasn't just sleeping.

I walked up to the bed and carefully took a seat next to Isobel. I placed my hand on top of hers and gave it a small squeeze hoping that it would wake her up. I knew the doctors had told me she would wake up on her own when she felt like it, but I couldn't stop myself form doing some mild persuasion. I just wanted to talk to her again, hear her voice and her laugh, the stupid small things I had gotten so used to over the last couple of months.

---

I looked up from Isobel when I heard a knock on the door, and noticed a doctor standing there. I quickly got of the bed and took his hand when he offered it to me.

'You must be Mr Judd' he said with a warm smile. 'I'm Doctor Brown; I'll be taking care of your wife from now on'

'Call me Harry; it's nice to meet you'

'Ok Harry, I'm going to do a quick check-up on Isobel and then I'll talk you through what's going on with her'

'Ok, I'll be out in the waiting-room when you're ready' I nodded and exited the room.

I walked down the white corridor until I reached the waiting-room and took a seat next to the window. I had gotten used to this place by now, even though I spent most of the time in Isobel's room, the nurses would sometimes send me out here.

I looked at the walls painted in a light yellow, it was probably supposed to be soothing, but I didn't feel it, to me it didn't work at all. It just made me more on edge and more nervous. After spending almost 20 minutes in there alone, I had just about gone through every possible sickness my head could think of. The not knowing was frustrating and although I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was wrong with Isobel, maybe actually hearing it would make it easier.

I looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching and seconds later a nurse came around the corner. 'Mr Judd?'

'Yeah, that's me' I said while standing up'

'Dr Brown would like to talk to you now, if you could just come with me here'

'Ok' I nodded and followed her back to Isobel's room. She stopped right outside it and left me alone with Doctor Brown.

'I've just finished the check-up and everything seems fine at the moment' he started. 'Her blood pressure is a bit low, but it shouldn't be a big problem'

'That sounds good, but what is wrong with her? Why did she faint like that?'

'I take it you don't know then'

'Know what?' I asked, louder this time as I didn't like what he was hinting at.

'I'm sorry, I just assumed, with you two being married and all, that you knew about her condition'

'Well, I don't, so will you please tell me what is wrong with my wife'

'Of course, let's take a seat over here and I'll tell you everything'

---

'When Isobel was 7 years old she was first diagnosed with leukemia'

'Leukemia, as in cancer? I asked shocked at what he just told me.

'That's right' he nodded before continuing. 'She was treated for it and after months of chemotherapy and radiation therapy she finally beat the disease. However, when it comes to dealing with cancer, there is always a chance of it coming back…'

'And that is what's happened now?' I interrupted him.

'We don't know yet, but it is a possibility that you have to prepare for'

'But…what about Isobel, does she know about this?'

'We gave her some medicine to help her sleep the other day, and she should be waking up shortly, but to answer your question, no, she doesn't know'

'Do I have to tell her?' I asked him not really wanting to hear the answer.

'No, I can do that for you if you wish, but in cases like this, many patients know the signs and may already be aware of something being wrong'

Doctor Brown spent another couple of minutes explaining everything to me before he left me to go back to Isobel. My mind was racing at this moment, trying to comprehend all of the new information, and I took a seat on the chair next to her doing nothing but staring into the air. I shifted my gaze from nothing and let my eyes rest on Isobel's sleeping form instead. It was hard to believe that something could be wrong with her, she looked normal to me, maybe a bit more tired than usual, but she didn't look sick.

After another couple of minutes I noticed her eyelids flutter slightly and she gently squeezed my hand. Isobel stirred slowly and seconds later she opened her eyes carefully, blinking away the bright lights that were trying to blind her.

'Hi' I said quietly while giving her a small smile.

'Hi' she replied with a hoarse voice.

'Do you want something to drink?' I asked her while standing up. When she nodded I poured her a glass from the jug standing on the bedside table and gave it to her. She took it with shaky hands and let out a small sigh of relief when the cold liquid calmed her dry throat.

'Thanks' she whispered and put down the glass again, motioning for me to sit down again.

'How are you feeling?'

'Pretty beaten up' she said with a small laugh. 'What happened?'

'You fainted and hit your head on the kitchen table, I think. I wasn't in the room when it happened but the doctors said it was probably the cause'

'Ok that explains the headache, any explanation for the fainting?' she asked me, looking at me expectantly.

'You don't have to do that' I admitted. 'I already know'

'I see' she nodded while looking out the window. 'How long was I out for?'

'About three days. It's been very boring here without you' I replied with a light chuckle.

'Three days? And you where here all the time?' she said with a surprised look on her face.

'Yeah'

'You didn't have to do that'

'Oh it was ok' I said honestly. 'The guys have been here every now and then, bringing me food and magazines, stuff like that'

'They really are your best friends, aren't they?'

'The best ones I could ever ask for' I started. 'Wow that sounded really cheesy'

To this Isobel only laughed. 'Well, cheesy or not, at least you were honest, and that's always good'

'I suppose that's right' I said and looked at my watch. 'I should go and get a nurse, to let them know you're awake'

'You do that, I'll be right here, doing nothing' Isobel replied with a smile.

I stood up and walked towards the door when the sound of her voice suddenly stopped me.

'I'm sick again, aren't I?'

I turned to face her before answering. 'They don't know yet, they still have some more tests to run before they know'

I heard her sigh before adding a quiet 'Ok'

---

'I just don't get it' I asked Isobel a couple of hours later. 'How can you be so calm about this?

'I don't know, I've lived with it for so long, and…I usually don't show other people how I feel' she admitted quietly.

'If you ever need anything, I'm here for you'

'Thanks Harry that means a lot to me' she answered with a smile. 'Come and sit here with me, I'm lonely and I know for a fact that those hospital chairs aren't that comfortable'

'Fine' I said with a fake sigh. 'If I must'

'You must, and that is an order' Isobel chuckled.

'If I do as you say' I continued while climbing into bed with her. 'Can I have some of your fries?'

'Hm, you might aswell. After all you were the one who smuggled them in here'

'Actually' I said as a light hint of red spread across my cheeks. 'It was mostly Dougie; he can sweet-talk anything on two legs, and I think he has a bit of a thing for the redheaded nurse at the front desk'

'Really?!' she said with a look of surprise. 'She is kind of cute I suppose'

'I haven't really thought about it' I said honestly which earned me a knowing look from Isobel. 'What?!'

'Come on Harry, she's a girl, of course you've thought about how she looks'

'I really haven't' I continued while putting my hands infront of me, trying to defend my self. 'I have my eye on someone else'

'Hm' she replied with a smug smile. 'Hm…'


	11. Destiny

_Sorry for the, well, wait doesnt really cut it. I know i havent updated this for so long, but i am now, and its almost finished. _

_I hope you still remember it though :)_

_And, just so you know, dreams are in italics in this one, and a song, but you get that. _

**Chapter ten: Destiny **

'Maybe we should go out together or something?' Harry said turning his head to me.

'Out, like…on a date?' I asked him curiously. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch as his face turned a scarlet shade of red.

'Ehm, yeah, but only if you want to that is'

'I'd like that' I replied with a small smile. 'We might as well make the most out of this'

He nodded happily 'My thoughts exactly, and it means that I get to spend time with you and that's never a bad thing' he said, mumbling that last part quietly.

I let out a small giggle before saying, 'I like spending time with you too Harry'

He nodded and skilfully avoided catching my eye 'Cool'

'Cool'

'So, when do you want to go on this date then?'

'I don't know really' he said thoughtfully. 'As soon as possible, I mean, when you get out of here and stuff'

'Yeah, that sounds like a plan' I agreed, knowing that it might not be that easy.

---

'Dave, what are you doing here?' Harry questioned as his manager walked through the door.

'I was looking for you and Tom told me that you might be here'

'Oh right, I meant to call you, I guess it just slipped my mind' Harry answered with shrug.

'That's ok' Dave said as he closed the door behind him. 'So, I have some news for you two'

'Really?' I said carefully not knowing what to expect. 'Good or bad news?'

'Good I would think' he continued as he took a seat on the empty chair by the side of the bed. 'Guess what?'

'What?' me and Harry said at once.

'Our lawyers have been working over-time for a while now, as you know, trying to sort this mess out, and they seem to have found a way out of it'

'Really, how?'

'It seems that your marriage wasn't really valid' Dave began and I got this strange feeling in my stomach. 'Since neither of you signed anything even remotely close to a marriage licence and you haven't done so since returning home…'

'Yeah' I said impatiently, 'What does that mean?'

'Basically it means that you are not married, and you never were' he said with a smile. 'You guys can go back to your own lives now'

'Go back and what' Harry began impatiently, 'pretend that none of this ever happened?'

'Since we have neither confirmed nor denied this marriage, we should pretty much be able so sweep it under the rug'

'But it was everywhere' Harry began, 'In like every newspaper in this entire country'

'Yeah, we can write most of it off as a drunken mistake, but it will be clear that you two are not together anymore, and unfortunately you're going to get a lot of the blame, Isobel'

'Tell me something I don't know' I said with a small smile. 'So that's all I am? A drunken mistake'

'Iso…'

'Don't… Just don't Harry. Its fine, we knew it was going to come to this sooner or later, and maybe sooner is better'

'I'm going to leave you two alone now, I can tell that you have a couple of things to talk about' Dave said quietly as he left the room.

---

'I guess that's it then' I said with a quiet sigh, 'Just like that, its all over'

'What do you mean "all over"'? Harry questioned 'Just because…'

'Don't Harry, just don't. Like Dave said, this is a good thing. Neither of us wanted this marriage or this forced relationship' I continued not being able to look at him 'We never wanted this, and now we don't have it, it is as simple as that'

Harry got up from the bed and started to pace the room. I watched his features while he had his back to me, the tension showing so clearly, but looked away the second he turned back towards me 'But what about us?'

'Don't you get it Harry? There is no us, and there never were!' I said harshly 'We never existed!'

'I know that we didn't exactly choose this situation' Harry replied, with what I knew was a pleading look to his eyes 'But that doesn't mean that it wasn't real. I still felt something, I still feel something and you cant just ignore that'

I looked him in the eyes for the first time since we started talking, while trying to think of what to say. Why did he have to make it so hard, I know that I'm doing the right thing here.

'Harry…' I began quietly 'You don't have to stay here with me, you have no obligations towards me anymore. This is my mess, and you've just been given an easy way out, a way out I'd suggest that you take. Trust me, get out while you still can'

Harry stopped pacing and came to a complete stop, right by my side 'Isobel' he began carefully 'Why are you talking like this, I don't want to leave you right now, why cant you understand that?'

'Well, that doesn't matter' I said pushing away that last reminder of doubt still lurking in my mind. 'I want you to leave Harry. Right now' I finished coldly, still avoiding his gaze.

'Isobel, look at me' he pleaded, and the frustration was so clear in his voice. Stubbornly I refused to look at him, and simply shook my head at his attempt to get me to do so.

Suddenly he placed his hand on my cheek and raised my head enough to make me meet his eyes. 'Look into my eyes and tell me, honestly, that you want me to leave'

I swallowed hard to keep the tears away before opening my mouth to speak 'I want you to leave'

'I don't believe you' Harry replied, not taking his eyes of me.

'I want you to leave' I said again, louder this time 'This is my life, and my decision, and I want you to leave'

'But…'

'Leave!' I yelled, the volume causing him to flinch slightly. 'Just go and leave me alone!'

Harry took a step away from the bed, and his hand fell from its place on my cheek to his side, where it remained still. The hurt was clear in his eyes by now, and I could tell that he was fighting to remain calm 'If I walk out that door, I am not coming back'

'Fine' I said finally breaking his gaze' Just leave me alone'

The door slammed shut behind him, and the sound echoed in my mind for seconds. Over and over again my mind replayed those last words until I finally gave in and broke down. I felt the first tear find its way down my cheek and it was soon followed by another.

I pressed the light-switch next to my bed and flooded the room in a quiet darkness. With a loud sob I buried myself under the cover as I let the last hours events take over completely. Within seconds I was crying so hard I was shaking, and my throat was burning from my fable attempts to keep the sobs inside. I was only protecting him, this was for his own good. I knew that, but at the same time, if all of this was so right, then why the hell did it hurt like this? Like someone had just ripped out my heart and blown it up into a million little peaces, leaving me with just enough to survive on. Barely.

---

**Harry**

As I slammed the door behind me I instantly regretted it, but remembering Isobel shouting at me kept me from going back. Maybe this was for the best. If she thinks that she wants to be alone, than I should just let her be. Might make things easier for her, to deal with everything. And besides, she's the one who threw me out, not the other way around. This is not my fault.

I walked out through the hospital door and with on last look at the building I quickly got into my car and drove away. I was free, what a strange feeling, I didn't really know how to react. All that had happened over the last couple of months finally had a chance to sink in, and for once I was able to think everything through. We had been forced into such a strange situation and under pressure sometimes you fool yourself to think that you feel things that you don't really feel. Maybe this could be the case right now, I thought to myself, pushing away all the doubts my mind had towards this theory.

I drove up in front of Tom's house and quickly locked the car and got inside. The second I closed the door behind me, Tom appeared from out of nowhere, a huge smile on his face.

'I just heard the news' He said as he gave me a hug 'This definitely deserves a celebration'

'I take it Dave told you then?' I said as I followed him into the kitchen.

'Yeah, he called before, told me that you'd probably be up for a "proper celebration" as he put it'

'Ah, I see' I replied, 'Well, he wasn't wrong' I just wasn't sure what kind of celebration that I wanted.

I took a seat by the counter and let Tom pour me a drink. 'To everything working out for the best'

I gulped down half my drink in one, and relaxed a bit as I did so. I was even starting to see the bright side in everything now, and when Danny and Dougie joined us a couple of minutes later, all my doubts were gone, perfectly hidden by the alcohol.

---

**Isobel**

'There you are Isobel' The nurse said as she handed me my clothes. 'If you stop by the nurses-station when you've gotten dressed we have some papers for you to sign, and then you will be on your way'

'Thanks' I said with a half-hearted smile. 'I'll be right out.

After changing out of the hospital-clothes and into my own, a tad more comfortable clothes, I took one last look around the room, to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything and was instantly over-whelmed by memories from the last couple of days. At least I'm not crying anymore, I thought to myself and let out a quiet laugh.

It had been almost 24 hours since Harry left and I was slowly starting to return to normal. Or, as normal as you could be in this situation. I had come to terms with being alone again, and refused to think about it being anything other than good for me.

'Isobel, just to make sure that we are on the same page' the doctor said while shuffling about with his papers. 'You are leaving the hospital against my recommendation and from the second you step outside those doors, it will be completely up to you to take care of yourself'

I nodded 'I understand, and don't worry' I began 'I have a friend coming to pick me up, he wont let anything happen to me'

'I'm glad to hear that. I will give you a call within the next couple of days with the test-results and then we can see where we need to go from there'

'Yeah, that sounds good' I replied and signed the form that he held out for me. It was always the waiting that had bothered me the most about this thing. I didn't like to not know what was going on with me. And especially when I knew what was going on, and no one would believe me, unless they saw the cold hard facts.

'Isobel!' I heard someone say and when I turned around I saw Jamie standing there. The sight of someone that actually knew me, brought tears to my eyes. Tears that I forcefully wiped away with the back of my hand before he came close enough to notice.

He embraced me in the warmest hug ever, and for a second I felt so safe again, like nothing, or no one, could ever hurt me anymore. I buried my face in his chest, and didn't even bother to say anything more to the doctor, and let him lead me out to his waiting car.

---

As soon as we got back to Jamie's apartment I camped out in the guest-room and soon settled for an uneasy sleep.

'_Nice of you to drop by' I heard a voice say and I slowly turned around._

'_I'm so sorry' I started trying to get up. 'Some girl just pushed me of the floor, and...Oh, I hope I didn't hurt you'_

'_Don't worry' he laughed. 'I was getting lonely anyway, and having people literally fall on you then is highly appreciated. Especially if they're as pretty as you'_

'_Oh, wow, thanks' I mumbled blushing slightly. 'Crap, I'm still sitting on you'_

'_Don't worry about it' he said with another laugh. 'This is quite nice'_

'_I suppose it is' I replied smiling back. I looked into his blue eyes and could see a small flirtatious sparkle in them. _

'_Want a drink?' _

'_Yes, I'd love one'_

_---_

_After indulging in the kiss for another minute it came to a natural end and we ended up staring into each others eyes instead. I pondered whether to say anything and Harry seemed to do the same. The seconds ticked by and before I could think to hard about it, he made a decision._

'_Do you want to move to the bedroom?'_

'_Yeah, sure'_

_We gathered ourselves from the floor and slowly stood up facing each other. He carefully grabbed my hand, and I opened mouth put words to my thoughts._

'_This might be a big mistake' I began. 'But, tonight I really don't care'_

'_Neither do I'_

Suddenly I sat up in bed, gasping for air while trying to untangle the sheets that were wrapped around me. Slowly I realised that it had all been a dream, I had just relieved our entire "relationship" and it felt so real, I could have sworn it happened just now.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart _

_The waking up is the hardest part _

_You roll out of bed and down on your knees _

_And for a moment you can hardly breathe _

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them, trying to make myself as small as possible. Why did it have to be so hard? I was doing the right thing…I was doing what was best for everyone…

**Harry**

'What do you think that I should do then?' I said tiredly from my spot on the floor. I took another sip from my drink before looking around the room, intently starting at them one at a time.

Danny was the first one to speak 'Look, mate. This is a complicated matter, I get that, but maybe this is for the best. You never wanted to get married from the beginning, and this seems like an easy way out of everything'

'Its not as easy as that' Tom cut in 'Despite it being a weird situation, He obviously has feelings for her, he cant just ignore that'

'Yeah, but you have to look at this from Isobel's point of view too, and she wanted him to leave. To me' he said, taking a breath 'That makes things pretty clear'

'I get that' Tom said with a small sigh, refusing to let go of his faith in love. 'But Harry, didn't you say that she seemed to lie when she said it, that she wouldn't look you in the eye?'

'Yeah, I guess' I replied tiredly, this conversation was only making me more and more confused. 'Look, guys, we've had this talk like 5 times the last couple of days, and we never get anywhere' I continued with a shrug 'I just don't… I don't even know what I want anymore'

Silence filled the room, and I knew that the guys were thinking of things that would cheer me up, but I also knew that it wouldn't work. Nothing that they had tried so far had helped, and we always ended up like this, trying to make sense of my mess of a head.

Suddenly Danny's voice cut thought the silence, 'You haven't said anything in a while Dougie'

'I know' He replied with a light snicker.

I looked at him with a questioning look before asking him 'What do you think Doug?'

'Its easy mate' he smiled 'go after her' he stated like it was the easiest thing in the world.

'Yeah?'

'Don't just sit there, go after her'

**---**


	12. Only one

_Wow, the final chapter.. I really dont know what to say, its a very bitter-sweet moment.. _

_I do wanna say a huge, immense, massive thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. This story would never have made it this far without you! _

_XXX I love you guys for it! XXX_

_Sofie_

**Chapter twelve **

**Only one**

…

_Broken _

_This fragile thing now _

_And I can't _

_I can't pick up the pieces _

_And I've thrown my words all around _

_But I can't _

_I can't give you a reason _

I kept my eyes focused on the road, while on my way to the hospital, but my I could feel my thoughts slipping. All I could think about was our last conversation, how she yelled at me and how I finally left. Suddenly, as if someone thought they could make this day even better, the sky above me opened up and within seconds it was pouring down.

Brought back to reality I slowed down and realised that I wasn't helping any one by re-enacting every single word that was said. The past it the past, all I needed to do right now was get to Isobel.

As I ran through the hospital-doors it hit me. How could I have waited this long to go after her? I knew it all along, and yet it took stupid Dougie to tell my stupid head how stupid it was acting.

I followed the signs up to the second floor, and bursting through the door of Isobel's room, I found nothing more than an empty bed. A newly made bed, and a room emptied of any form of personal belongings. Not even the flowers that used to stand on the night-stand were left.

I stood there for a few seconds, before noticing that I wasn't alone in the room.

'Excuse me, nurse, I'm looking for a Isobel Green, isn't this her room?'

'I'm sorry sir, but you are too late'

'What do you mean "too late"?' I said feeling all colour drain from my face.

The nurse must have noticed this, and flashed me a sympathetical smile 'She discharged herself a couple of days ago, haven't seen her since'

'Oh' I replied with a breath of relief. 'Ok, she must have just forgotten to tell me then'

'I guess she must have'

_I feel so broken up _

_(So broken up) _

_And I give up _

_(I give up) _

_I just want to tell you so you know _

I thanked the nurse and quickly walked back to my car. Without thinking twice I turned the ignition and pulled out of the parking-space. 'Come on Harry, think!' I said out loud, hoping it would help me get my head around things. 'Her apartment, go to her apartment'

Taking the stairs two steps in a time and ignoring the cold that my soaked shirt was producing, I hurried up to her door and instantly knocked on it. Waiting for her to answer I took several deep breaths trying to regain my breathing, before I knocked again.

When no one answered I looked around at the other doors to make sure that I'd gotten the right one. In this state, I wouldn't have been surprised to get the numbers wrong, but I hadn't. This was her door, she just wasn't home.

'Have you tired calling her?' I suddenly heard a voice say. I quickly turned around and noticed an old lady standing in the opposite door.

'Sorry?'

'She's obviously not home, have you tried calling her, on her phone' she repeated, emphasising the last three words.

'What? Ehm…No' I answered inwardly cursing at my own stupidity. 'How could I not do that?' I continued, more to myself than to the lady.

She let out a little laugh before replying 'Young people and love' she snickered 'Sometimes the head and the heart refuse to communicate'

'Like mine is at the moment?' I asked her with a smile.

'Like yours is indeed'

I reached for my phone 'I should go and call her then'

'I think that would be a good idea'

'Ok' I said while searching the phone-book for Isobel's number. 'Thank you' I yelled over my shoulder as I ran down the stairs again.

'Pick up, pick up, pick up, come on Isobel' I muttered impatiently as I'd returned to the car. 'Answer your phone'

Realising that my fable attempts to telepathically get her to answer wasn't working, I gave up and dialled another number instead.

'Hi Jamie? It's Harry, Isobel's…eh..friend' I quickly blurted out when I heard someone pick up on the other line.

'Ehm, Hi Harry' he replied with a light chuckle 'I know who you are'

'Oh' I said as I started the car 'Sorry for calling like this' I began 'I was just wondering if you knew where Isobel is, I've been looking for her and she's not been answering any of my calls'

I heard him take a breath before speaking again 'Harry…'

'Look' I said a bit more desperate now 'I know that she probably doesn't want to talk to me, but please, if you know where she is, tell me. I really need to talk to her'

'I…'

'She's at you place, isn't she?' I interrupted him.

'Harry' he finally said sternly 'Listen to me, ok?!'

'Sorry' I mumbled.

'Yes, she is at my place, but she's barely said a word to me since she left the hospital, and I honestly don't think that she can take much more'

I let out a guilty sigh 'I know, but I have to try. I cant let her go like this, at least not without a fight'

He let out a little laugh 'I always knew you were a good guy Harry'

'Thanks' I said with a small smile playing across my lips. 'And thanks for helping me'

'I just want her to be happy'

'Me too' I replied, suddenly being brought back down to earth. I still had the hardest part in front of me.

_Here I go _

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you _

_You are my only one _

---

'Oh come on!' I yelled angrily 'You've got to be kidding me!'

I got out of the car and bent down to inspect my now flat front-tire. Today?! Out of all days, the car had to choose today to break down? And not to mention, the pretty little downfall that started before, was still going strong, in fact, going stronger than ever.

Feeling defeated I slammed my fist on the hood, causing drops of water to spray even more around me. I had been out in the rain no more than two minutes and if my shirt had been wet before, I really had no idea what it was now.

I looked up from the car and focused on a sign to my right. Ok, I thought to myself, that's not too far, I can walk. Still determined to get to Isobel I quickly sent Tom a text telling him to pick up my car before I set off along the way. No more than fifty metres down the road I realised why I hated walking, but the thought of not being able to tell her how I felt was taking over completely. Suddenly, nothing mattered to me, not my wet clothes or the continuous sprays from passing cars, not the fact that my phone had stopped working due to all the water. Suddenly all those things seemed so insignificant in comparison to what I needed to do.

I was a man on a mission.

---

**Isobel**

Like every evening this past week, I'd spent my night crawled up in front of the TV, and this one was no exception. I had my PJ's on, and wrapped the thickest and most comfortable blanket I could find around me, until only my nose was visible.

And, as if it had become routine, Jamie would laugh at how stupid I looked, every night before he left for work. Not in a bad way though, I knew he was only trying to cheer me up. He was good like that, when it came to talking and stuff, he was great at it, but he never pushed me. He had this gift for knowing when not to say anything, which I greatly appreciated.

Suddenly I was abruptly dragged out of my comfortable slumber by a series of rapid knocks on the door. For a couple of seconds I wasn't sure what it was that had woken me, but when I heard it again, I reluctantly freed myself from my tent and walked over to the door. Standing on my toes I looked out the peep-whole and was shocked to see Harry standing there.

I took as step away from the door while trying to gather my thoughts. My first instinct was to throw myself around his neck, and apologise for throwing him out, but the more prominent part of my mind stopped me from doing so. I had done what I had done for a reason, a reason that I still believed in.

At least I still thought that I believed in it.

After a couple of seconds I realised that I couldn't put it of anymore, I had known all along that it had to come to this sooner or later, I was just kind of hoping it would have been a bit more later.

I slowly unlocked the door and as I opened it and lay eyes on him, and all my previous thoughts disappeared. He was standing, right outside the door, completely soaked, there was even water drops hanging from his eyelashes, looking at me with so much guilt in his eyes.

'Hi' he said with a weak smile.

'Hi'

'I brought you this' he said and handed me one single pink rose. 'I'm sorry its so messed up, it didn't really like the water' he continued quietly, still not taking his eyes of mine.

I blinked a couple of times 'Thank you'. I looked down at the rose in my hand and then back up at Harry, who chose that exact moment to shudder violently.

Snapping out of my daze I also noticed that his lips were blue and his skin had that pale tone that only comes from being frozen to the bone.

'Oh my god' I said as I quickly stepped aside to let him in 'Come in, you need to get out of those clothes before you catch a cold'

I walked into the living room and grabbed my beloved blanket before returning to him and placing it around his shoulders. When doing so I accidentally brushed my hand against his cheek, and a second later our eyes met. It wasn't until now that I realised just how close we were standing, and looking into his eyes like this, I couldn't help but let out a small smile.

He returned it briefly before another shudder caused him to break eye contact with me. I took a step back, but I couldn't help to notice that hint of disappointment I felt somewhere deep inside.

'Follow me' I said as I walked into the bedroom 'You can borrow some of Jamie's things'

He nodded briefly before turning to the clothes I laid out for him 'Thanks'

'I'll be in the living-room when your done' I replied quietly and turned around to leave when I felt his hand on my arm.

'Isobel' he said 'Wait'

My breath caught in my throat as I felt the warmth from his hand find its way through my body.

'I know you probably hate me right now' he began, shifting his gaze from me to the floor 'And you probably have every right to…'

'I could never hate you Harry' I said honestly. 'I…' I meant to continue but the look on his face kept me from doing so. He looked so relieved at what I said, and that's when it hit me just how much I'd hurt him with my out-burst the other day'

The realisation hit me fast and hard. Suddenly it felt like someone had punched me in the gut, and taking a breath seemed so much more of an effort than before. His touch on my arm was now burning like fire, but I ignored it, all I could think about was how wrong I'd been.

**Harry**

When I finally stood in front of the door to Jamie's apartment, I was surprised to find it such a bitter-sweet moment. All this time that I had been looking for Isobel and trying to reach her, came down to this, and now I realised the reality of it. During the entire day I'd been running around thinking about what I would say when I actually found her, but now, all my prepared speeches and ideas suddenly appeared to have washed away. Washed away by the thought of not even getting the chance, of her not wanting to talk to me at all.

It was a devastating thought that hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt so guilty for leaving her at the hospital, but at the same time I knew I'd done nothing wrong. She wanted me out, I left - its as simple as that.

The only not so simple thing was that I couldn't let her go like that. Not without figuring out what I really wanted. Looking back on it, on the entire situation, it all seemed so far away. I felt like I'd known her for ages, but there had always been this distance between us, a distance I had a feeling we both wanted to cross, but was too scared to actually attempt it.

The thought had crossed my mind many times over the last months, what if we had met under normal circumstances? Would things have been different then? Or was it being forced together that actually made us close, that gave us a common ground?

These thoughts, and millions more, were currently rushing through my head, confusing me in every single way, but despite it, I couldn't help but know one thing for sure. I was falling in love with her. I was falling in love with her smile, her eyes, the way she looked when she was sad, or when she was happy. The way she would always twist her hands when she was nervous, and how she, despite that nervousness, could walk into a room, and completely light it up. Act as if nothing was bothering her. I had always wondered where she'd get her strength from, how she could be the happiest person in the world, even if, in reality, she was feeling like the loneliest.

That is why I had to reach her, and to talk to her again. Maybe she didn't know, or just denied it, but I knew that she felt something for me. I could see it in her eyes every time she looked at me, that she wanted to get close but she was afraid. She was afraid of leaning on someone, of letting someone carry part of her pain, and that's why she pushed people away. That's why she pushed me away, and for once in my life, I had never been more sure about anything.

It was strange, and I had no idea where it came from, but I knew that I was doing the right thing. It could go anyway from here, and I wasn't afraid to let it. Sometimes you have to risk a little to gain a lot.

…

Someone once said that love makes you to crazy things, that despite what happens, and how much you fight, you still fight, cause you know that its worth it. Its all worth it in the end.

Somehow though, the thought of that always made me laugh. I had always been rational and cautious when it came to love, or feelings, and I was a firm believer that it was never that easy. I was afraid of getting hurt I suppose, but it had always kept me from going all out, from putting my own heart on the line, from risking everything for that small second of true happiness.

At this moment though, I think I had a pretty clear idea of what love was. Or maybe it wasn't even love but the final stage before it, and that's what led me to her door that night. That thought, or feeling, is what pushed me to where I was standing now. Soaking wet outside her door, hoping that those shuffling sounds I'd heard seconds ago would be her. That she would at least hear me out.

…

'Please' I said quietly 'Please just hear me out'

Isobel looked at me with an empty stare before nodding briefly. It wasn't much, but it was all I had.

'I know that you probably hate me right now' I began quietly, not being able to look into her eyes anymore 'And you probably have every right to…'

'I could never hate you Harry' she said quietly 'I…' she stopped, as if not being sure of what to say next. At that moment I looked up from the floor and focused on her eyes instead. I couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth. A feeling of relief spread though me and I knew that it showed. The look in her eyes told me that she knew how much those words meant to me, but at the same time she looked so hurt. Like she was about to cry any second now.

'I won't let you go through this alone' I stated simply 'You can push me out all you want, but it wont help, cause I wont leave you'

'Are you sure?' she questioned.

I took a deep breath before answering 'I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life'

I grabbed her hand before continuing and carefully laced my fingers together with hers. 'I want you to let me in completely. I know that you're hurting and don't want to burden anyone else with it, but I want to be here for you. I know that you trust me, and if you don't believe me then just look into my eyes. Look into my eyes and tell me that I'm lying, tell me that its not true'

'I…I..' she stammered never taking her eyes of me. I watched her eyes well up and before she could stop it, one single tear fell down her cheek, only to soon be followed by another.

**Isobel **

Suddenly I couldn't hold them back anymore. For every single word that came out of his mouth, it just became more and more clear what I'd done. That I'd almost lost him.

I gave up on trying to stop the tears and slowly but surely they fell down my cheeks. Harry squeezed my hand tightly before pulling me into his arms, embracing me in the warmth that I'd missed so much. 'I'm so sorry for the things I said, for hurting you' I sobbed quietly as I held him closer than ever before.

'Its ok' he whispered into my ear 'It will all be ok, we'll get though this, we'll get through this'

Harry kept repeating those words over and over again while gently stroking my back, and after a couple of minutes I had calmed down enough for the sobs to stop. I felt him kiss me lightly on my forehead but the warm feeling from it was interrupted by a shiver spreading though my body.

Lost in the moment we both had seemed to forget about the fact that Harry was still soaked, and since he dropped the blanket when he held me, I was soon almost as wet as he was. I let out a little giggle at the entire situation, causing Harry to flinch slightly. 'What are you laughing about?' he asked me in an amused tone.

'I'm soaked' I replied with another laugh.

'Oh' he said simply 'Sorry about that'

He didn't loosen his grip on me, upon hearing me say that, he only followed my lead and laughed quietly. Standing so close to him I could feel the vibrations from his chest as they spread though me as well, which only made my smile grow even wider.

'I cant believe that you came all the way here, in the rain' I mumbled, pulling back enough so that I could look into his eyes.

'I know, did I pick a good day to skip make-up or what' he replied with a playful look on his face.

'Ah, we're being funny again, are we?'

'Sorry' he chuckled 'I couldn't help it'

'I'm glad you did though' I said honestly. His smile faded a bit when hearing it, but I could tell it was only because he knew what was coming next.

'No matter what, we'll get through it' he said placing his hand on my cheek. 'I meant what I said before, I will not leave you again'

'Harry…'

'No, I need to say this. I know it will be hard as hell, but you cant go through it alone' he kept saying, ignoring my attempt to speak 'I promise you that I will be here for you every step of the way, even if that means that you'll yell at me on a daily basis'

'Harry' I tried, more sternly this time. 'I'm not sick'

'And when the doctor does call, I know its still not confirmed and I…what?'

'I'm not sick' I repeated.

'But…wha, when?' he asked confused.

'The hospital called the other day, I'm not sick again, it was just a virus'

'So, you're not sick?'

I shook my head 'Nope'

Before I even had a chance to react he picked me up and swung me around in his arms. I let out a small squeal and when I heard him laughing I couldn't help but join him. For the first time since I had found out that I wasn't sick, I could actually feel it. I was actually happy.

Harry put me down after a couple of seconds and together we managed to come to a, somewhat unsteady, complete stop. He put his hands on either side of my face and gave me the most sincere smile I had ever received. I sneaked my arms around his neck and rested my forehead against his.

'Thank you' I whispered.

'Your welcome' he whispered back.

I lifted my head a bit, so that I could look into his eyes instead, and suddenly he gave me the lightest kiss on my lips. It was short, but the feelings that lingered on my lips after were so much more. It was like every single thing that we both had experienced over the last couple of months came down to that kiss. And I could honestly say, that for the first time in many years, I felt completely safe. Looking into his eyes and having his arms around me made me feel like the luckiest person in the world.

…

**Harry **

Isobel let out a content sigh and I couldn't help but do the same. I could still feel her shiver though, and I realised that if she was freezing like this, than I must be freezing a lot more.

I quickly released my grip on her and bent down to pick up the blanket that still lay thrown by my feet. Loosing my balance a bit, I put my knee down to steady myself.

Isobel cleared her throat and I looked up at her and noticed a shocked look on her face 'You're not going to ask me to marry you, are you?' she said calmly.

I shot up to standing position again, feeling my heart stuck in my throat 'God no!' I noticed the terrified look in her eyes I couldn't help but laugh as I repeated it 'God no'

Isobel breathed a sigh of relief before she smiled as well 'Thank god, can we just take this slow?'

'I wouldn't want it any other way' I agreed honestly before standing up and wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. 'But now, I'm freezing, and I guess that you are too, I'd say we are in dire need of a costume-change'

'I totally second that' Isobel said with a light laugh, pulling the blanket closer around her. 'I'm going to get some clothes, I hope Jamie's clothes will fit you'

'Oh, I'm sure they will' I nodded 'Anything really, would be great right now'. I watched her leave the room and I couldn't help the smile spreading across my lips. I quietly laughed to myself, maybe people were right, you fight because you know that you have something to fight for. And in the end, it will all be worth it.

…

After drying off and changing I walked back into the living-room where I found Isobel standing looking out the window. I could tell that she was relaxed, all the tension that she'd been holding in appeared to have disappeared completely. I walked up behind her and carefully slid my arms around her. As if she had been expecting it, she leaned against my chest and laced her fingers together with mine.

We stood like that for a while until Isobel let go of my hands and swiftly turned around in my arms. She placed her hands around my neck with a sneaky look to her face.

'What are you up to?' I asked with an amused grin.

'Ah' she began with a shrug 'Little bit of this, little bit of that'

I nodded before speaking 'You know, if you want to kiss me, than all you have to do is ask'

Isobel opened her mouth in shock 'Harry! That is very forward of you'

'I know' I replied proudly 'The forwardness is my best feature'

'So…' she said with another look. 'Where does that leave us then?' I moved closer, until my lips were hovering just above hers. 'Does this mean that you're asking?' she mumbled, the vibrations causing me to shiver all over.

'It might' I whispered before pressing my lips on hers. It was a careful kiss, that she responded to instantly.

Suddenly it felt like it was our first kiss. Like nothing had happened between us before, it was the kind of kiss that gives you the feeling of being the only two people in the world. I ran my hands down her back and rested them just above the hem of her top, pulling her as close as possible.

The kiss soon came to a natural end and I resorted to carefully pecking her lips every now and then.

'The happiest day of my life was blacking out and waking up married to you' I said in-between kisses

Isobel frowned before answering 'No it wasn't'

I let out an agreeing chuckle 'Ok, it totally wasn't, but the outcome was good'

'Yeah' she nodded 'the outcome was good'

_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do _

_You are my only _

_My only one _

**- THE END -**


End file.
